El Gran Regalo
by Anacari
Summary: YA ES EL FINAL LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS
1. La Gran Noticia

N/A si he vuelto!! Bueno esta historia será muy diferente a la anterior que he hecho espero que les guste bueno y aquí esta el fic  
  
******La gran noticia  
  
Habían pasado 6 años después de la suspensión del torneo de shamanes, Ana e Yoh ya se habían casado, Ren se fue a China, Horo Horo regreso a su pueblo con Pilika y Ryu y Manta seguían con su vida.  
  
En la pensión Asakura  
  
Ana: Yoh apurate ya vamos a cenar  
  
Aquella voz era de la sacerdotisa la cual le gritaba a su marido que bajara  
  
Yoh: ya voy Ana  
  
De repente en la puerta apareció un joven de no mas de 21 años, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, flaco y el cual tenia sus audífonos naranjas en su cabeza  
  
Yoh: Si naranjas!! Gracias Ana  
  
El chico subió la mirada para ver a una chica también como de 21 años cabello rubio, largo vestido negro largo y con un rosario en su cuello sostener una bandeja llena de naranjas.  
  
Ana: Yoh que no se te olvide que mañana tendrás que ir a comprar la despensa  
  
Yoh: si Ana lo se pero ahora a comer!!!  
  
Después de haber terminado de comer en la habitación de los recién casados.  
  
Yoh: Ah! Comí mucho gracias Ana  
  
Ana: .  
  
Yoh: Ana ¿estas bien?  
  
El shaman solo levanto la vista para ver a una preocupada itako la cual sostenía su bandana  
  
Yoh: ah! Ana se me olvidaba  
  
Yoh se acerco a la Itako para darle un tierno beso el cual ella correspondió  
  
Ana: Gracias Yoh  
  
Yoh: de nada Ana ahora a dormir  
  
Después de decir esto el shaman durmió al lado de la sacerdotisa la cual aun tenía esa cara de preocupación. Al día siguiente  
  
Ana: Yoh tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas por favor podrías encargarte de la comida  
  
Yoh: si Ana vete con cuidado  
  
Ana: si, gracias Yoh  
  
Yoh se despidió de Ana con un dulce beso en la mejilla  
  
Yoh: *se le nota muy preocupada acaso tendrá algo* bueno mejor me apuro a hacer la comida  
  
Y con una gran sonrisa al entrar a la pensión Yoh empezó a preparar la comida. Mientras tanto.  
  
Ana: *espero que mis suposiciones no sean las correctas ya que tal vez (empieza a imaginar a Yoh enfadado)*  
  
"(Yoh: que te sucede ni loco pienso quedarme contigo así, vete de mi casa ahora!!)"  
  
Ana: mejor dejo de imaginarme cosas así y me apuro si no llegare tarde  
  
Ya cuando llego a la pensión  
  
Yoh: Hola Anita mira ya termine la comida.. ¿Oye te encuentras bien? (se le va su sonrisa)  
  
Ana: Yoh  
  
Yoh: si dime  
  
Ana: pues yo.  
  
Yoh: si Ana  
  
Ana: pues. vamos a.. Tener un bebe  
  
Yoh:...  
  
Ana: ¿Yoh?  
  
Yoh: En serio Ana es. es. Fantástico (abraza a Ana)  
  
Ana: pensé que te enojarías  
  
Yoh: que te hizo pensar eso Ana  
  
Ana: no lo se  
  
Yoh: por eso estabas tan angustiada ayer, no Ana esta es una muy buena noticia además siempre quise tener un hijo  
  
Ana: me alegro de que estés feliz Yoh  
  
En eso Yoh besa a Ana dulcemente y la carga  
  
Yoh: siempre estare feliz de estar contigo Ana. Siempre  
  
N/A Si, quedo bien ¿no lo creen? un poquitin corto pero que le vamos a hacer. Por sí no lo saben me estoy basando en Fumbari no Uta la pequeña historia del hijo de Yoh y Ana a si que sigan mandando review y aclarare 2 puntos  
  
*: Significan cuando nuestros que personajes piensan no hablan  
  
": Son cuando se imaginan algo no es de a verdad  
  
Pues espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si quieren acepto consejos para hacer este fic de su agrado bueno les traeré el próximo capitulo muy pronto nos veremos 


	2. Decidiendo un nombre

Pues este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que hasta ahora les este gustando bueno y aquí esta el 2° capitulo  
  
*****Decidiendo un nombre  
  
Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ana le dio la noticia a Yoh. Pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles para los 2.  
  
Yoh: no Ana ese nombre no me gusta  
  
Ana: entonces.  
  
Yoh: pues a mi me gustaría que se llamara Ana si es niña  
  
Ana: en serio Yoh  
  
Yoh se acerca a Ana la agarra de la cintura y la besa  
  
Yoh: en serio y que fuera tan hermosa como su madre  
  
Ana: (se sonroja) que cosas dices  
  
Yoh: bueno y si fuera niño como quieres que se llame Ana  
  
Voz1: que se llame Ryu, si Ryu junior o tal ves Billy  
  
Voz2: no pobre niño lo van a golpear en la escuela y si se llama Billy.. Mejor no te digo lo que sucedería  
  
Voz1: Pues mira si lo llamaran como a ti su mama ni lo tendría  
  
Yoh: Ryu, Horo Horo que hacen aquí  
  
En la puerta de la pensión se encontraban 1 muchacho no más de 22 de cabello azul parado atado por una banda negra y tenía un short negro y una sudadera blanca. A su lado se encontraba un hombre como de unos 30 de cabello negro estilo Elvis una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla el cual tenía una barba un poco mas larga de lo normal  
  
Horo: venimos a visitarte Yoh y en el camino Ryu me dio la noticia aunque no le entendí muy bien  
  
Ryu: que quieres decir con eso acaso no te basta con saber del nacimiento del nuevo bebe de don Yoh y doña Ana  
  
Yoh: esta bien Ryu pero creo que Ana se molestara  
  
Ana: Y por que tendría que molestarme  
  
Horo: *Pero si es el mounstro vestido de dama*  
  
Ryu: Doña Ana usted mas hermosa cada día que pasa  
  
Ana: (cierra los ojos y se sonroja) te lo agradezco  
  
Horo: si claro como no... Auch!!! (Lo golpea Ryu). y estaban decidiendo un nombre  
  
Yoh: Así es estamos decidiéndonos por uno  
  
Vos3: ¿Hay alguien en casa?  
  
Yoh: Manta que bueno que nos vienes a visitar, pasa  
  
En la puerta apareció un joven aun pequeño, de estatura no muy alta y cabello corto rubio.  
  
Manta: Gracias Yoh  
  
Ana: Veo que has venido Manta  
  
Manta: Buenas tardes Ana  
  
Horo: entonces ya decidieron  
  
Yoh: la verdad no es que es muy difícil  
  
Manta: A mi me gustaría que se llamara Manta  
  
Ana: no, si lo llamamos a si a lo mejor y sale tan enano y cabezón como tu  
  
Manta: (enfadado) no será así Ana  
  
Ana: si claro y que tal si nos sale a si de enojon, no, mejor no  
  
Manta:.Yoh.  
  
Yoh: mmm mejor no, además Manta es un nombre muy común  
  
Horo: Yo quiero que se llame. pues. Horo así nada más Horo  
  
Ryu: pobre niño lo traumaran si le ponen así  
  
Horo: ¡que dijiste!  
  
Yoh: y. ¿Ana tu como quieres que se llame?  
  
Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la itako la cual permanecía mirándolos  
  
Ana: pues yo quiero que se llame Hao  
  
Ante esta respuesta todos se sorprendieron menos Yoh  
  
Horo: ¡pero como se te ocurre llamarlo Hao, estas loca!  
  
Técnica numero 1 de Ana; Horo sale volando por la ventana con un chichón en la cabeza  
  
Manta: pues no lo se Ana que tal si a Yoh no le gusta  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Yoh el cual solo sonríe (típica sonrisa de Yoh) Bueno pasaron varias horas Manta Ryu y Horo Horo ya se habían ido y Ana e Yoh cenaban  
  
Ana: te molesto  
  
Yoh: que  
  
Ana: lo que dije acerca del nombre del niño  
  
Yoh: no Ana solo que tal vez y a los abuelos no les parezca apropiado, considerando lo que hizo Hao  
  
Ana: esta bien Yoh pero entonces.  
  
Yoh: que se llame Hana  
  
Ana: ¿Hana?  
  
Yoh: si mira Ana y Hao se unen y forman Hana así todos estaremos contentos tu por que se llame Hao y Yo por que se llame Ana (aparece Yoh con un pizarrón escribiendo: Hao + Ana = Hana con letras de colores y vestido con un traje como de profesor nada mas que con los audífonos)  
  
Ana: Vaya ¿ya habías pensado en esto no es así Yoh?  
  
Yoh: no, es que se me acaba de ocurrir  
  
Ana: en serio  
  
Yoh: si pero. (Sujeta a Ana.)... Aun sigo pensando que Ana es un bello nombre  
  
Ana: acaso quieres que te recompense por el nombre. no es así Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh: tal ves.  
  
Esa noche Ana e Yoh durmieron juntos (saben a lo que me refiero) amándose uno al otro y celebrando que su hijo ya tuviera un nombre..Hana  
  
N/A pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews espero que les este gustando ya que pienso hacerlo un poquitin largo. Oigan quiero reviews solo para que me digan como les parece la historia esperen cosas lindas cute como Yoh j aja nos veremos luego. 


	3. Atendiendo con todo el corazón

Bueno aquí les traigo el 3° capitulo escrito por mi, si Anacari j aja ok bueno pues espero que les guste!!!  
  
******Atendiendo con todo el corazón  
  
Pues había pasado algún tiempo. A Ana ya se le empezaba a notar su embarazo y Yoh seguía...pues. atendiendo a su esposa aunque la cosa se ponía un poquitin difícil  
  
Ana: Yoh donde esta mi jugo  
  
Yoh: si Ana ya voy  
  
Ana: Y mis galletas  
  
Yoh: si ya voy  
  
Ana: ya no quiero galletas quiero un masaje  
  
Yoh: si (empezaba a sonar cansado)  
  
Ana: mejor no tú los haces muy mal y MI JUGO YOH!!!!  
  
Yoh: aquí esta Ana (le muestra una bandeja con un jugo de naranja)  
  
Ana: Yo no quería de naranja, quería de manzana  
  
Yoh: si Ana (le muestra un jugo de manzana)  
  
Ana: Y mis hielos, lo quería con hielo YOH!!  
  
Así continuo Yoh toda la tarde atendiendo a su esposa. y mas tarde en el jardín de la pensión.  
  
Yoh: (sonando cansado y con voz agitada) Ya no puedo mas, esto de tener hijos me esta volviendo loco.  
  
Aparece Ana atrás de el un poco pues. triste  
  
Yoh: Ana ¿sucede algo malo?  
  
Ana: Yoh. ¿estas molesto conmigo?  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?  
  
Ana: por que te exijo demasiado (se le cambia el ánimo y empieza a sollozar)  
  
Yoh: no Anita (la abraza) solo que me canse eso es todo, además, (seca un par de pequeñas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Ana) Esto es normal las mujeres embarazadas cambian de animo muy rápido un día están tristes y al otro felices  
  
Ana: si lo se, dímelo a mi esto es muy nuevo para mi ya que jamás había tenido un bebe.  
  
Yoh: si. lo se, ni yo, pero. (Acaricia el rostro de Ana) me alegra de tenerlo contigo (sonrisa 100 % de Yoh)  
  
Ana: gracias por ser como eres Yoh. (Lo besa dulcemente)  
  
Y así paso el día y a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Ana: (aun dormida) no Yoh espera no quiero ese jugo  
  
Yoh sonrió al ver que su esposa hablaba dormida cosa que el no sabia.  
  
Yoh: (aun al lado de Ana en futon) ¿Ana? Creo que ya es hora de que te levantes  
  
Ana: (sin querer le da un golpe a Yoh en la cara) ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Yoh cae sosteniéndose su frente la cual aun seguía roja por el golpe  
  
Ana: dios santo Yoh ¿estas bien? No fue mi intención estaba aun dormida  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Anita estoy bien ji ji (risa típica de Yoh)  
  
Ana: esto no es gracioso a ver déjame curarte  
  
Ana se acerca al armario y saca de ahí un pare de vendas y una pomada. Ella empieza a colocarle la pomada y luego le coloca la venda. Al terminar se acerca el armario, guarda todo y cuando lo cierra se percata de que alguien la abraza por detrás.  
  
Yoh: gracias Ana  
  
Ana: (sin regresarle el abrazo) es lo menos que pude hacer, después de todo yo soy tu esposa  
  
Yoh: y me alegra que lo seas además me alegra que pronto vaya a llegar (mira la panza de Ana)  
  
Ana: si lo se, muy pronto.  
  
Pasaron una horas y cuando llego la hora de comer  
  
Knock Knock!!  
  
Ana: Yoh puedes abrir la puerta por favor  
  
Yoh: si ya voy  
  
Yoh abre la puerta y se encuentra con.  
  
Yoh: Tamao!! ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
  
En la puerta apareció una chica como de 19 años, cabello rosa largo hasta sus hombros el cual era sostenido por una diadema blanca. Vestía una blusa blanca y tenia un pantalón azul marino.  
  
Tamao: Lamento no avisar que venia joven Yoh es que quería ver a.  
  
Ana: Hola Tamao  
  
Tamao: (poniéndose nerviosa) Buenas tardes señorita Ana veo que su embarazo va más avanzado de lo que yo esperaba  
  
Ana: si. y. donde esta Amidamaru (Yoh había enviado a Amidamaru Al monte en Izumo para entrenar)  
  
Tamao: Pues aun sigue entrenando con el señor Yomei pero traje a Kochi y Pochi (aparecen el zorro y el mapache atrás de ella)  
  
Kochi y Pochi: Buenas tardes  
  
Ana: en serio.  
  
Ana aplasta a Kochi con su pie  
  
Ana: Pues no quiero que este zorro ni ese Mapache me molesten a mi ni a Yoh mientras ando en estas condiciones ya que si lo hacen tendrán que sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa de la que ya tuvieron (son espíritus) ¿entendieron?  
  
Tamao: ah!! Si señorita Ana me encargare de eso  
  
Ana: bien Tamao pero pasa no te quedes ahí parada  
  
Tamao: si (voltea a ver a Yoh, se sonroja)  
  
Ana: (notando ese sonrojo) y lo mismo va para ti Tamao  
  
Este comentario hace que Tamao se asuste e Yoh ponga una cara sonriente con varias gotitas.  
  
Así se unió un miembro mas a la familia de Yoh y Ana (eso será temporal)  
  
Ana: Tamao quiero un te  
  
Tamao: si señorita Ana  
  
Ana: y también quiero unas galletas  
  
Tamao: si señorita Ana  
  
Ana: que sean de chocolate  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Kochi y Pochi solo observaban a Tamao con varias gotitas  
  
Kochi: solo se aprovecha de su estado  
  
Pochi: eso se le llama pereza  
  
Técnica Secreta de Ana: el zorro y el mapache salen volando con varios golpes.  
  
Ana: en serio Tamao no se como aguantas a ese par de pervertidos  
  
Tamao: son mis espíritus es fácil de entenderlos  
  
Ana: mmm y ¿Dónde esta Yoh?  
  
Tamao: (se sonroja) el joven Yoh salio y no dijo a donde iba solo dijo que seria una sorpresa  
  
Ana: en serio mmm  
  
Al llegar la noche..  
  
Yoh: la llegue ¿hay alguien en casa?  
  
Yoh llega a la sala la y la encuentra oscura pero.  
  
Ana: llegas tarde (aparece ana sentada al lado de una mesita la cual tenia una luz la cual prende)  
  
Yoh: tranquila Anita... Yo.  
  
Ana: Nada de Anita ¿sabes la hora que es?  
  
Yoh: no es que yo  
  
Ana: te crees muy valiente ¿no es así? Como te atreves a dejarme en estas condiciones!! (Mira su panza) pensé que te importaba pero veo que. (Es interrumpida al ver que Yoh le entrega algo)  
  
Yoh: ábrelo Ana creo que te será útil  
  
Ana observa la caja que le entrega Yoh, la abre, y para su sorpresa es.  
  
Yoh: es un osito para el bebe y mira si le aprietas la mano (suena una canción de cuna) Suena una música para que se duerma  
  
Ana: . Yoh. no tenias por que hacerlo es. precioso se que al bebe le gustara Yoh: Ana toso esto lo hago por ti y por mi hijo además pronto va a nacer y no le había comprado nada.  
  
Ana: gracias Yoh  
  
Esa noche durmieron Ana sosteniendo el osito e Yoh sosteniendo a Ana.  
  
N/A. segundo capitulo Listo!!! Así que reveiws y muchas opiniones para mí si Anacari (me gusta ese nick) bueno nos vemos luego 


	4. La Gran Bienvenida

Si!!! El hijo de Ana e Yoh ya va a nacer!! Por eso para que se enteren les traigo el 4° capitulo  
  
*******La Gran Bienvenida  
  
Y a Habían pasado varios meses, Ana ya estaba en el 8° mes lo que significaba que en solo un mes Hana nacería.  
  
Yoh: Ana ¿te ayudo?  
  
Ana: no Yoh esta bien. pero que rayos haces aquí te encargue que fueras por las cosas para la cena!!!  
  
Yoh: si lo se pero Tamao se ofreció y pues yo  
  
Ana: es el colmo contigo Yoh no haces nada  
  
Yoh: Ana no digas eso  
  
Ana: ahhh!!!  
  
Yoh: Ana ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Ana: si ya se me paso, en serio Yoh ya no podré aguantar mas  
  
Vos 1: Yoh apoco ya nació  
  
Vos 2: No verdad que no don Yoh, no me perdería el nacimiento por nada  
  
Vos 3: Por que no se callan molestan  
  
Vos 4: Ya hermano compórtate  
  
Yoh: Pero muchachos ¿que hacen aquí?  
  
De repente en la habitación aparecieron todos los amigos de Yoh (Len, Horo, Ryu, Manta y Pilika)  
  
Manta: venimos a visitarte Yoh  
  
Ryu: además nos preguntamos si podíamos pasar unos días aquí don Yoh  
  
Yoh: de acuerdo  
  
Horo: y.entonces el bebe no ha nacido (le pega Pilika)  
  
Pilika: Hermano compórtate!  
  
Ren: que vergüenza me das Horo Horo  
  
Horo: ¡que dijiste!  
  
Ren: que ¿quieres pelear?  
  
Ryu: ya compórtense los 2  
  
Yoh: me da gusto verlos no es así Ana  
  
Ana: mee da igual con tal de que me paguen su estancia  
  
Todos se caen tipo anime  
  
Ryu: no diga eso doña Ana  
  
Ana: de todas maneras no esperen que aquí todo será gratis ¡entendieron!  
  
Todos: si jefa  
  
Yoh: jiji bueno por que no pasan al comedor y nos platican a mi y a Ana como les ha ido  
  
Todos: esta bien  
  
Y Así todos los shamanes se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar sobre las aventuras que habían tenido. Ryu había recorrido la gran Norteamérica con su motocicleta. Ren había regresado a China a entrenar pero regreso a asuntos familiares. Horo y Pilika habían plantado el campo de plantas que ahora lo cuidaban la gente ainu y manta solo contaba lo bien que le iba en su trabajo  
  
Yoh: vaya si que han estado ocupados todo este tiempo  
  
Ren: pues Yoh veo que tu igual  
  
Pilika: y. cuando va a nacer  
  
Yoh: aun no lo sabemos  
  
Ana: pero cuando nazca mas les vale no molestar a mi hijo ¡entendieron!  
  
Todos: si  
  
Tamao: ya llegue  
  
Todos: hola Tamao  
  
Tamao: a no sabia que teníamos visitas  
  
Yoh: si se quedaran un tiempo  
  
Tamao: (sonrojada) esta bien Ana: (tono celoso) Tamao y mi cena  
  
Tamao: si enseguida señorita Ana  
  
Ana: pero date prisa  
  
Tamao: si (sale corriendo a la cocina)  
  
Ya cuando regreso todos comieron, platicaron y cuando acabaron  
  
Horo: que no Ren  
  
Ren: que si yo soy más fuerte que todos ustedes  
  
Horo: no es verdad  
  
Ren: ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? (saca su cuchilla)  
  
Horo: pues pelemos  
  
Pilika: hermano ya basta!  
  
Horo: bueno. ya será en otra ocasión  
  
Ana: ya me voy a dormir  
  
Todos: nosotros también  
  
Así fue como los shamanes se fueron a dormir pero al dar las 2 am  
  
Ana: ah!!!  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué, que pasa?  
  
Ana: Yoh (le sonríe) ya es hora  
  
Yoh: no Ana son las 2. QUE QUE!!!  
  
Ana: Yoh, MUEVETE!!!  
  
Yoh: si Anita  
  
Y al decir esto Yoh sale corriendo para llamar a Fausto el cual había comprado una casa cerca de la de Yoh  
  
Yoh: Fausto soy yo Yoh, ya es la hora  
  
Fausto: esta bien Yoh iré enseguida  
  
Ana: ah!!! Yoh: Anita todo saldrá bien  
  
Horo: por que tanto escándalo (saliendo unto con los demás de las habitaciones)  
  
Ren: si no dejan dormir  
  
Ryu es la vos de doña Ana  
  
Pilika: creo que..  
  
Tamao: ya va a nacer!!!  
  
Todos: que que!!!  
  
En la habitación de Ana y Yoh  
  
Ana: Yoh mas te vale callar a tus amigotes por que si no, no van a vivir  
  
Yoh: si Anita (se asoma por la puerta) oigan chicos serian tan amables de guardar silencio por favor  
  
En ese instante llega Fausto  
  
Fausto: ¿Dónde esta?  
  
Tamao: esta en la habitación de arriba  
  
Ana: ah!!!  
  
Yoh: Fausto!!  
  
Fausto: Yoh descuida ya estoy aquí  
  
Ana: Fausto apurate!!  
  
Fausto: si, vamos Eliza  
  
Yoh: Ana necesitas algo  
  
Ana: no con tal de que mantengas a "esos" lo mas lejos posible de mi estaré bien  
  
Yoh: si Anita  
  
En la plante baja.  
  
Ren: acaso va a nacer aquí  
  
Tamao: es tradición de la familia Asakura que los hijos nazcan en la casa de los padres  
  
Horo: vaya ¿en serio?  
  
Todos: Yoh!!  
  
Ryu: don Yoh como esta doña Ana  
  
Yoh: descuida Fausto la esta atendiendo ahora  
  
Horo: no deberían ir a un hospital  
  
Yoh: no, además Fausto se encargara de todo  
  
Ana: ah!!!  
  
Fausto: esta bien Ana solo un poco mas  
  
Ren: Yoh no deberías estar arriba con Ana  
  
Yoh: ella prefiere que me quede aquí ji ji (100% risa de Yoh)  
  
Manta: ja ja no me sorprende tratándose de Ana  
  
En ese momento se escucha el llanto de un bebe  
  
Tamao: creo que.  
  
Todos: ya nació!!  
  
Ryu: don Yoh será mejor que suba a ver a su hijo  
  
Yoh: si (y sale corriendo hacia la planta alta)  
  
Cuando abre la puerta encuentra a Fausto en el baño lavándose las manos y a Ana con un bebe en brazos  
  
Yoh: Ana  
  
Ana: Yoh mira... Es tu hijo  
  
Yoh se acerca a donde esta Ana y mira a un bebe varón el cual tenia cabello rubio y estaba dormido  
  
Yoh: se parece a ti  
  
Ana: no, creo que se parece más a ti  
  
Fausto: creo que se parece a los 2  
  
Yoh: gracias por todo Fausto  
  
Fausto: no fue nada Yoh, bueno me retiro espero que ese niño crezca grande y fuerte  
  
Yoh: si, creo que estará bien  
  
Fausto se retira dejando solos a Ana y a Yoh  
  
Yoh: a si que Hana  
  
Ana: si Yoh, mi pequeño Hana  
  
Yoh: nuestro Hijo  
  
N/A pues como dije ¡ya nació! Pero aun no acaba el fic aquí lo continuare espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!! 


	5. Un sujeto del pasado

N/A: Espero que les este gustando este fic. si ya se esta un poco cursi pero con el tiempo mejora  
  
*******  
  
Habían pasado 6 años desde que Hana nació, los chicos y las chicas ya se habían marchado y al parecer la economía de la familia Asakura no andaba del todo bien y una persona si que estaba molesta por eso  
  
Ana: Yoh!!!!  
  
Yoh: que pasa Anita  
  
Ana le enseña un pequeño papel  
  
Ana: me puedes decir que significa esto!!  
  
Yoh: este... Pues yo.  
  
Ana: como pudiste gastar tanto en una llamada telefónica  
  
Yoh: pero si solo le llame a Horo Horo  
  
Ana: nada Yoh, no estamos en una buena posición económica para gastar esto  
  
Yoh: si lo se Ana no te enojes  
  
Ana: y ¿en donde esta Hana?  
  
Yoh: creo que fue con Ryu a comprar la despensa  
  
Ana: si ese niño no vuelve pronto tu y el no comerán  
  
Yoh: me lo suponía (llorando)  
  
Mientras tanto.  
  
Ryu: y ¿como has estado Hana?  
  
Ryu se dirigió al pequeño chico rubio el cual estaba en la parte trasera de automóvil  
  
Hana: no muy bien tío Ryu, mama cada día me da mas miedo, hoy se enfado solo por que no me lave las manos antes de comer  
  
Ryu: ya veo *doña Ana no ha cambiado nada*  
  
Hana: ¿ya vamos a llegar?  
  
Ryu: solo nos faltan unas cuantas calles  
  
Hana: tío Ryu.  
  
Ryu: dime  
  
Hana: . no nada (se le dibuja una pequeña risa)  
  
Ryu: ya llegamos  
  
Hana y Ryu llegaron a un pequeño mercado donde al parecer había un alboroto  
  
Vos1: devuelveme mi dinero!!!  
  
Vos2: no se de que habla por favor suélteme  
  
Hana: al parecer hay pelea  
  
Ryu: si, señor por favor tranquilícese creo que aquí el señor esta diciendo la verdad  
  
Vos1: no te metas en esto (avienta a Ryu)  
  
Hana: tío Ryu  
  
Ryu: apártate Hana esta es una discusión de mayores  
  
Vos1: que dijiste (golpea a Ryu y este cae)  
  
Hana: oiga usted deje empaz a tío Ryu  
  
Vos: mocoso insolente pagaras por tu insolencia  
  
Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera golpear a Hana este se defiende con una espada muy peculiar  
  
Ryu: pero si es.  
  
Hana: será mejor que se tranquilice  
  
Vos1: y... Dime que tienes pensado hacer  
  
Ryu: es la espada de don Yoh  
  
Hana: mi papa me la presto por si alguna vez tuviera problemas así que será mejor que se tranquilice señor (empieza a surgir un gran poder de Hana el cual avienta al señor hacia un puesto de verduras)  
  
Vos1: esta bien niño pero no me hagas daño (sale corriendo)  
  
Hana solo ve al hombre alejarse y sonríe  
  
Ryu: no sabía que este niño tuviera tanto poder. ahora veo por que es hijo de don Yoh y doña Ana  
  
Unas horas después en la pensión Asakura, en la cocina  
  
Ana: que, que, como pudiste hacer eso Hana  
  
Hana: pero mamá  
  
Ana: nada de mama te he dicho que no muestres tus poderes en público  
  
Yoh: vamos Anita no lo hizo con malas intenciones  
  
Ana: pero Yoh no es correcto que las demás personas sepan que Hana no es un ser ordinario, la gente no lo comprendería  
  
Yoh: esta bien además eso demuestra que Hana se convertirá en un muchacho muy fuerte, no es así hijo  
  
Hana: si papa (sonríe)  
  
Yoh: ahora Hana será mejor que te vayas a dar un baño antes de cenar  
  
Hana: si (sale corriendo de la cocina)  
  
Yoh: Ana... ¿estas bien?  
  
Ana: Yoh, me preocupa Hana  
  
Yoh: ¿por que lo dices?  
  
Ana: es solo que me preocupa que el no sea aceptado, por el hecho de ser shaman  
  
Yoh: (se acerca a Ana y le toma la mano) te equivocas Ana además Hana nos tiene a nosotros, estará bien  
  
Ana: Yoh (se sonroja)  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Ana: que haces ahí parado es hora de hacer la cena muevete!!!! (Oculta su sonrojo)  
  
Yoh: si enseguida (sonríe)  
  
Ana, mientras que Yoh preparaba la cena subió a la habitación en la cual ellos dormían y escucho un ruido proveniente de armario. Se acerco a el y.  
  
Ana: Yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: que pasa Ana (llegando a la habitación)  
  
Ana: mira  
  
Ana sostenía en sus manos el oráculo virtual el cual al parecer estaba sonando  
  
Yoh: (sosteniendo el oráculo) es un aviso  
  
Ana:..  
  
Yoh: al parecer se reanudara el torneo  
  
Ana: ya veo  
  
Yoh: será dentro de 2 meses y tendremos que viajar a la aldea apache  
  
Ana: entiendo. entonces. (Sonríe)  
  
Yoh: o no por favor Ana te lo ruego  
  
Ana: tendrás que. entrenar  
  
Pasaron unos días después, Yoh comenzó con sus entrenamientos mientras Ana le explicaba a Hana de lo que se trataba el torneo.  
  
Hana: entonces papa peleara en ese torneo  
  
Ana: así es ya que tu padre tiene la obligación de convertirse en shaman king  
  
Hana: ya veo. esto será interesante  
  
Yoh: oye Ana aun no  
  
Ana voltea a ver a su esposo el cual permanecía en cunclillas sosteniendo 3 barriles llenos de agua  
  
Ana: no todavía no (decía esto mirando un cronometro)  
  
Hana: vamos papi tu puedes  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Vos1: así que entrenando  
  
Vos2: veo que don Yoh sigue con sus entrenamientos  
  
Vos3: cosa que ustedes 2 no saben que hacer  
  
Vos1: que dijiste  
  
Yoh: hola muchachos que sorpresa  
  
Detrás de Hana y Ana aparecieron Ren, Horo, y Ryu  
  
Ren: se ve que te han incrementado el entrenamiento  
  
Yoh: si al parecer si (se incorpora y deja los barriles a un lado)  
  
Horo: Yoh no se como puedes aguantar tanto entrenamiento  
  
Ryu: es que don Yoh lo hace para volverse más fuerte  
  
Hana: (apareciendo a un lado de su padre) ¿quienes son? (refiriéndose a Horo y Ren)  
  
Yoh: Son amigos de papa, ellos ya te conocían  
  
Todos: papa!!  
  
Horo: Así que este es tu hijo Yoh  
  
Yoh: así es  
  
Ryu: ¿Cómo has estado Hana?  
  
Hana: bien tío Ryu  
  
Ren: ¿tío Ryu?  
  
Hana: que peinado tan chistoso (voltea a ver a Ren)  
  
Ren: que dijiste mocoso  
  
Ana: podrías callarte, eres una molestia  
  
Ren/ Horo: Ana!!!!  
  
Ana: Yoh que rayos hacen ellos aquí  
  
Yoh: tranquila Anita están aquí por el torneo  
  
Ana: pues si se van a quedar mas les vale pagarme su estancia en mi casa  
  
Todos: si  
  
Hana: mama tengo hambre  
  
Ana: esta bien te preparare algo  
  
Hana: pero que tenga naranja  
  
Ana: si  
  
Hana y Ana entran a la cocina. Mientras tanto  
  
Horo: como es posible que la soportes Yoh  
  
Yoh: ji ji (risa 100% Yoh)  
  
Ren: Yoh ¿como ves lo del torneo?  
  
Yoh: a que te refieres  
  
Ren: no es muy raro que después de tanto tiempo los apaches hayan decidido reanudarlo  
  
Yoh: tienes razón es muy extraño  
  
Ryu: será por que los grandes espíritus así lo decidieron  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Hana: Mama esto no es naranja  
  
Ana: (mirada fría a Hana) más te vale acabarte lo que hay en ese plato  
  
Hana: si mama (asustado)  
  
Voz: vaya no has cambiado en nada  
  
Ana voltea y se sorprende al ver a un hombre al parecer bastante familiar con su cabellera larga y una gran sonrisa  
  
Ana: no, no es posible  
  
Voz: te ves tan hermosa como siempre Ana  
  
Ana: que haces aquí. Hao!!  
  
Hao: vaya parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma  
  
Ana: que, no lo eres, pero si Yoh te derroto  
  
Hao: ja ja ja creo que estas equivocada ningún shaman tan débil puede derrotarme  
  
Ana: ¿a que haz venido?  
  
Hana: mama ¿Quién es?  
  
Hao voltea a ver a Hana y le dedica una sonrisa  
  
Hao: que lindo niño se parece tanto a su hermosa madre  
  
Ana: Hao, no te quieras pasar de listo  
  
Hao: haber pequeño ¿como te llamas?  
  
Hana: yo me llamo Hana y usted  
  
Hao: pues yo soy Hao  
  
Hana: te pareces mucho a mi papa  
  
Hao: eso crees, entonces te agradara pasar algunos días conmigo ¿no es así?  
  
Ana: a que te refieres  
  
Hao: ya lo veras  
  
Detrás de Hana y Ana aparecen los seguidores de Hao, un tanto ya mayores. Uno de ellos toma a Hana  
  
Hana: suélteme, mama  
  
Hao: ya veras que será divertido Hana no te preocup.  
  
Pero antes de que Hao pudiera acabar Ana le da una bofetada  
  
Ana: como te atreves a tocar a mi hijo  
  
Hao: Vaya extrañaba que hicieras eso (agarra a Ana por la cintura y la acerca hacia el)  
  
Ana: Hao por favor no te lo lleves  
  
Hao: y quien dijo que solo me lo llevaría a el  
  
Ana: ¿que tienes pensado hacer?  
  
Hao: esto  
  
Hana desaparece junto con el hombre que lo sujetaba  
  
Ana: Hana!!  
  
Hao: Y ahora tu vendrás conmigo  
  
Ana: Yoh!!!  
  
Hao y Ana desaparecen en una llamarada de fuego. Mientras tanto  
  
Yoh: pero si es  
  
Ren: Yoh espera Yoh llega a la cocina solo para encontrar un vaso derramado y una nota. Yoh la leyó y de repente una cara de seriedad y de enojo se le dibujó.  
  
Ren: Yoh que pasa  
  
Ryu: esta bien don Yoh  
  
Yoh: Hao, Hao se llevo a Hana y Ana  
  
Todos: que, que!!!  
  
Horo: no puede ser si tu mismo lo derrotaste  
  
Yoh: al parecer no fue así  
  
Ren: y. ¿que harás ahora Yoh?  
  
Yoh: tendré que volverme mas fuerte, solo así podré recuperar a Hana y a. Ana..  
  
Ryu: don Yoh, como usted siempre dice  
  
Yoh voltea a ver a Ryu  
  
Ryu: ya vera que todo saldrá bien  
  
Yoh: si tienes razón, todo estará bien  
  
Horo: así se habla ahora solo nos queda poco tiempo así que será mejor que nos apresuremos a la aldea apache  
  
Todos: ¡A la aldea apache!  
  
N/A se que este fic esta algo. pues misterioso así que el próximo capitulo se pondrá bien bueno esperenlo pronto!! Reviews pliss!!! 


	6. Aldea Apache, aqui vamos!

Oigan me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
*******Aldea Apache aquí vamos!!  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Yoh y sus amigos partieron a la aldea apache en busca de Ana y Hana. En cuanto a Hana y Ana aun permanecían en manos de Hao aun en Norte América. Mientras tanto Ana permanecía sentada al lado de un oasis en donde el equipo de a Hao acampaba  
  
Hao: Buenos días Ana (llegando al lugar en donde ella estaba)  
  
Ana: se puede saber que tienen de buenos!!  
  
Hao: (le sonríe) y. ¿en donde esta Hana?  
  
Ana: no lo se tu nos raptaste recuerdas  
  
Hao: Vaya veo que alguien se levanto con un buen humor hoy (sarcasmo)  
  
Ana: no te pases de listo Hao  
  
Hao: y no pretendo hacerlo Ana (se acerca a ella)  
  
Ana: aléjate de mi Hao si no habrá consecuencias  
  
Hao: (acercándose mas a Ana) es impresionante como la gente con el tiempo se vuelve mas hermosa no crees Ana (le agarra un mechón de cabello, acuérdense a Ana le creció el cabello)  
  
Ana: (se aparta y se levanta) mas te vale no pasarte conmigo Hao si no.  
  
Hao: si no que Anita (le agarra su mano y la besa)  
  
Ana: me encargare de hacerte sufrir el resto de tu vida (mira a Hao fríamente y retira su mano bruscamente)  
  
Hao: ya veo Ana entonces me retiro (y se retira)  
  
Ana: *pero quien se cree que es este sujeto*  
  
Hana: mama (llegando a donde esta Ana)  
  
Ana: en donde estabas Hana  
  
Hana: estaba jugando con los amigos del señor Hao  
  
Ana: Pase lo que pase Hana aléjate de ese señor  
  
Hana: ¿por que mama?  
  
Ana: tu has lo que te digo Ana Hana: pero mama  
  
Ana: has lo que te digo y no me respondas (mirada fría)  
  
Hana: esta bien mama (mirada llena de temor)  
  
Ana: y ahora vamos al campamento a que comas verduras  
  
Hana: ¿verduras? No me gustan las verduras mama  
  
Ana: muevete (mirada fría directo a Hana)  
  
Hana: si (se apresura)  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh y los demás seguían en su búsqueda a la aldea apache ya saben Yoh, Fausto, Ren, Horo, Ryu y Manta  
  
Manta: ¿Yoh te encuentras bien?  
  
Yoh (mira a ver a Manta) por que lo preguntas  
  
Manta: no lo se te he notado muy distraído amigo  
  
Ryu: es natural Manta  
  
Manta: entiendo  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Manta ya veras que todo saldrá bien  
  
Manta si  
  
Ren: esto es tan aburrido  
  
Horo: nadie te pidió que vinieras con nosotros  
  
Ren: que dijiste!!!  
  
Horo: vamos enojate así habrá algo de acción en este lugar  
  
Fausto vamos no se pelen este no es el momento  
  
Yoh: se ve que no han cambiado en nada  
  
Manta: si tienes razón  
  
Ryu: bueno yo creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa según este mapa la aldea apache esta muy cerca  
  
Vos1: pero si son.  
  
Yoh: pero que sorpresa encontrarte. Chocolove  
  
Enfrente de ellos apareció un muchacho moreno igual cuando lo conocieron solo que más alto  
  
Chocolove: que pajo como tan  
  
Horo: pero si es el negro  
  
Chocolove. Como me dijiste  
  
Ren: si es el bromista  
  
Chocolove: como han estado muchachos  
  
Yoh: te diriges al torneo Chocolove  
  
Chocolove: pues no es un cuento Yoh (salta sobre Yoh y le pone un traje de príncipe)  
  
Horo: pero aun sigues diciendo esos chistes tan malos (lo golpea Horo)  
  
Chocolove: es así como reciben a un querido amigo  
  
Ryu: no da gusto que vinieras Chocolove pero deja de decir esos pésimos chistes  
  
Chocolove: ta bueno pero déjenme ser el jefe ser equipo  
  
Todos: que!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento de Hao  
  
Hao: Veo que a Hana no le agradan las verduras  
  
Hana: ¿mama me tengo que comer estas verduras?  
  
Ana: no me discutas Hana y acábate esas verduras o si no, no te volveré a dar naranjas (se dirige a donde esta la fogata)  
  
Hana: esta bien mama  
  
Hao: se ve que le tienes miedo a tu mama, no es así Hana  
  
Hana: Disculpe señor pero mi madre me ha prohibido hablar con usted  
  
Hao: en serio ¿no veo que tiene de malo?  
  
Hana: mama me ha dicho que usted no es digno de confianza  
  
Hao: ya veo, y tu que piensas Hana  
  
Hana: no lo se pero si mama se entera que platico con usted se va a enojar  
  
Hao: pero no tiene por que enterarse verdad Hana, vamos a hacer esto yo no le digo a tu mama que tu platicaste conmigo si tu prometes no decirle nada, hecho  
  
Hana: esta bien  
  
Ana: Hana ¿ya terminaste? (regresando al lugar)  
  
Hana: si mama  
  
Ana: será mejor que descanses Hana  
  
Hana: esta bien mama, buenas noches  
  
Ana: que descances  
  
Ya cuando Hana se retira se quedan solo Hao y Ana  
  
Ana: veo que tu y Hana se llevan bien  
  
Hao: así es  
  
Ana: más te vale alejarte de el Hao  
  
Hao: ¿por que Ana?  
  
Ana: no quiero que intentes lastimarlo como a Yoh  
  
Hao: esto es distinto Ana, Hana no interfiere en mis planes  
  
Ana: no me importa tus planes solo no quiero que te acerques a el entendido  
  
Hao: esta bien Ana, sabes extrañaba verte enojada  
  
Ana: a que te refieres  
  
Hao: que te ves mas hermosa que antes  
  
Ana: no te quieras pasar de listo  
  
Hao: (acercándose a Ana) aparte hay algo que siempre he querido hacer  
  
Ana: Hao suéltame, no me toques o si no.  
  
Pero Ana es interrumpida por los labios del Shaman de fuego el cual la aprisiono en sus brazos. Y así permanecieron un largo rato el parecer la itako pareció disfrutarlo, al separarse.  
  
Hao: Y dime Ana..  
  
Pero Ana le da una bofetada al Shaman dejándolo sorprendido  
  
Ana: nunca lo vuelvas a hacer entendiste!!!  
  
Hao: (pero la vuelve a aprisionar) extrañaba ese espíritu que tienes Ana, es lo que te hace única en este mundo de humanos inútiles.  
  
Ana: Hao déjame en paz (lo empuja)  
  
Hao: esta bien Ana como quieras tarde o temprano tu me pertenecerás (sarcasmo y sonrisita)  
  
Ana: eso esta por verse  
  
Hao: nos veremos luego Ana (entra en su tienda, recuerden están en un campamento)  
  
Ana: .veo que no haz cambiado nada Hao Asakura (al decir Ana se dirige a su tienda)  
  
Paso el día mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Yoh y sus amigos  
  
Yoh:* me pregunto en donde estarás Ana aun recuerdo la primera ves que me lo diste, lo que mas deseaba*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ana: Yoh ya es hora vamos  
  
Yoh: pero si aun son las 8:00  
  
Ana: no me importa Yoh parate y muevete!!  
  
Yoh: ya voy Ana  
  
Los 2 se encontraban el la aldea apache al parecer Yoh iba a tener un enfrentamiento con otro equipo solo que ahora el quipo de Yoh no utilizaría la máxima posesión. Cuando llegaron al estadio  
  
Silver: pues daremos inicio ala pelea contra el equipo fumbari contra el equipo del mar, Listos pelen  
  
Yoh: pues vamos a pelear  
  
Ryu/ Fausto: si!!  
  
Yoh y los demás tratan de atacar a los espíritus del otro equipo los cuales eran un pez gigante, un delfín gigante y una ballena pero no logran ni hacerles un rasguño. Uno de los espíritus ataca a Yoh y lo derriba lastimando su frente  
  
Ryu: don Yoh se encuentra bien  
  
Fausto: vamos Ryu  
  
Ryu: si!!  
  
Ryu hace su posesión con Tokaguero y elimina al delfín y al pez mientras que Ryu elimina a la ballena.  
  
Silver: el ganador es el equipo de los baños fumbari  
  
Ryu: don Yoh se encuentra bien  
  
Fausto: veo que no fue tan grave su herida  
  
Yoh: eso crees ji ji (100% risa Yoh)  
  
Ya que acabo el combate nuestros héroes regresaron al hotel y en el cuarto de Yoh.  
  
Yoh: auch! Ana me duele  
  
Ana: quédate quieto Yoh si no, no podré curar esa herida  
  
Yoh: ayy Ana ya esta bien  
  
Ana: Listo, no se de que te quejas Yoh  
  
Ana fue a guardar las vendas y el alcohol pero.  
  
Yoh: gracias Ana (la sostiene por la cintura)  
  
Ana: (se sonroja y baja su rostro) no tienes por que agradecérmelo Yoh  
  
Yoh: Ana.. (Le levanta la cara con sus manos)  
  
Ana: Yoh yo.  
  
Pero Ana es interrumpida por los labios del poderoso Shaman el cual los unió junto con los de ella para formar su primer beso. Así permanecieron un largo tiempo  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Manta: en que piensas Yoh  
  
Yoh: ji ji ji solo recordaba Manta  
  
Ryu: ya estamos cerca don Yoh  
  
Chocolove: desde aquí se pueden observar las arenas negras  
  
Yoh: falta poco amigo, *muy pronto podré verlos de nuevo, Hana y. Ana.* (sonríe)  
  
Bueno pues este fue mí capitulo PORFA REVIEWS VAMOS NO SEAN MALOS GENTE!!! Se los ruego y gracias por leer este fic espero que les este gustando y las * son cuando los personajes piensan. Nos vemos luego 


	7. El tiempo pasa y tu no cambias

Pues este es el siguiente capitulo del Gran regalo por cierto.... Hablando de eso según ustedes... ¿que es el gran regalo de Yoh? Averiguenlo y luego me dicen en los reviews va.... OK y recuerden las * es cuando piensan  
  
***El Tiempo Pasa Y tu no Cambias  
  
Había pasado un tiempo, Yoh y los demás cada vez estaban mas cerca de la Aldea Apache, habían encontrado las arenas negras pero, aun no ocurría nada, a lo mejor y se habían equivocado de camino.... Mientras tanto Ana y Hana seguían en manos de Hao el cual esperaba con ansias a Yoh ya que hacia un tiempo que no lo veía, quería saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto y saber si era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por Hana y Ana. Mientras nos situamos en el lugar donde estaba Hao.  
  
Hao:* aun recuerdo aquella vez, en que me derroto*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era la escena en la cual Yoh parte a Hao en 2, al parecer Yoh desapareció junto con los demás y Hao permaneció en la aldea apache aun herido por el ataque de Yoh.  
  
Hao: no puede ser  
  
Opacho: se encuentra bien señor Hao (fue a ayudarle a levantarse)  
  
Hao: esa sabandija logro derrotarme  
  
Opacho: pero señor Hao  
  
Hao: esta bien Opacho no estoy molesto con el es solo que... no me esperaba que me derrotara y que no me matara  
  
Silver: (que llego al lugar donde estaba Hao) Eso es por que el cree que si lo hizo  
  
Hao: que!!!  
  
Silver: el nunca vio tu cuerpo así que el supuso que te había asesinado y que tu habías desaparecido  
  
Hao: ya veo pero... esto no se quedara así  
  
Silver: eso no te lo permitiré Hao, acabaremos contigo de una buena vez por todas (aparecen los demás apaches, ya con sus posesiones atrás de Silver)  
  
Hao: ja! Y creen que ustedes seres diminutos podrán detenerme (aparece el espíritu de fuego)  
  
Silver: pero como es posible si tu no tienes la suficiente fuerza para realizar esa posesión  
  
Hao: Mientras yo siga con vida este espíritu me protegerá (se sube al espíritu seguido por Opacho)  
  
Silver: Hao!!!  
  
Hao: nos volveremos a ver (desaparece junto con Opacho y el espíritu de fuego).  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Hao: por eso me encargue de arrebatarle lo mas preciado que tenia (voltea a ver a Ana y Hana los cuales estaban a unos centímetros de el)  
  
Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encontraba Yoh  
  
Horo: mmmm  
  
Ren: ahora que  
  
Horo: ¿en donde queda el norte?  
  
Ren: (caída estilo anime) que no sabes las coordenadas  
  
Horo: claro que si solo que, este mapa esta mal hecho  
  
Ryu: a ver (le quita el mapa a Horo)  
  
Horo: y bien....  
  
Ryu: pero!!! Como va a estar bien si lo tienes al revés (golpea a Horo)  
  
Yoh: vamos no se pelen  
  
Manta: últimamente se han peleado mucho  
  
Yoh: es por que están entusiasmados por la pelea  
  
Manta: Yoh....  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes Manta estarán bien (refiriéndose a Ana y Hana)  
  
Manta: si  
  
Fausto: vamos muchachos tienen que tranquilizarse  
  
Ren: que patéticos son se pelean por un simple mapa  
  
Yoh: vamos déjalos Ren solo se están divirtiendo  
  
Ren: lo que más me sorprende es que puedas mantener esa calma aun cuando Hao sigue teniendo a tu familia en su poder  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento de Hao  
  
Ana: Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir Hana ya es demasiado tarde  
  
Hana: si mama (se va a su tienda)  
  
Hao: vaya veo que no eres tan fría como pareces  
  
Ana: eso no te incumbe  
  
Hao: vamos Ana si te vas a quedar aquí conmigo tienes que conversar conmigo alguna vez  
  
Ana: no tengo por que hacerlo  
  
Hao: entonces me vas a ignorar el resto de tu estancia aquí  
  
Ana: si... y (mirada fría directa a Hao)  
  
Hao: veo que estamos entablando una conversación, que bien (sonríe)  
  
Ana: en serio pues en ese caso me retiro ya que no quiero "entablar" una conversación contigo  
  
Hao: esta bien Ana pero luego no digas que tu estancia fue aburrida  
  
Ana: estancia, a que te refieres tu nos raptaste  
  
Hao: no lo veas de ese modo  
  
Ana: y de que modo quieres que lo vea  
  
Hao: velo como unas pequeñas vacaciones a mi lado  
  
Ana: en serio, pues que pésimas vacaciones  
  
Hao: no me digas (aparece delante de ella y la toma de la cintura) pues entonces permíteme mejorártelas  
  
Ana: ni te atrevas  
  
Hao: en serio pero tu me debes algo  
  
Ana: que otra bofetada  
  
Hao: no esto (la besa)  
  
Ana: suéltame!!! (Lo empuja y le da la bofetada en la otra mejilla)  
  
Hao: auch, por que lo hiciste  
  
Ana: para que no te quieras pasar de listo  
  
Hao: esta bien Ana, ya veras que pronto me pertenecerás (se va a su tienda)  
  
Ana: * pero quien demonios se cree este sujeto*  
  
Pasaron los días, nuestros amigos se empezaban a cansar de que aun no llegaban a la aldea apache así que....  
  
Ren: que estos inútiles apaches nunca se van a aparecer  
  
Ryu: vamos Ren no te molestes además aun faltan 3 días para el torneo de inicio  
  
Ren: por eso lo digo  
  
Yoh: vamos aun tenemos tiempo ya verán que todo saldrá bien  
  
Ryu: Don Yoh como puede decir esto cuando... cuando...  
  
Yoh: esta bien Ryu ellos estarán bien, Hao no se atrevería a lastimarlos solo, los tiene mientras yo me hago mas fuerte  
  
Manta: si tienes razón  
  
Chocolov: si q este morenito es fuerte, miren que hablar de su familia y no ponerse triste  
  
Todos exceptuando a Yoh: cállate!!!  
  
Chocolv: ta' bueno pero no se esponjen  
  
Horo: pero que vamos a hacer, solo contamos con tres días  
  
Fausto: tendremos que esperar  
  
Manta: es que acaso hemos olvidado el camino  
  
Yoh: no digas eso peque además tengo el presentimiento de que pronto llegaremos  
  
Ryu: don Yoh  
  
Horo: es increíble que después de todo lo que paso sigas manteniendo tu esencia  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento de Hao. Se encontraba el contemplando el cielo acostado en el suelo.  
  
Hao: *solo 3 días, 3 días en el que tu permanecerás a mi lado, pero, no quiero dejarte ir, que me haz hecho Ana, ni en mis 2 vidas pasadas me he sentido de este modo, tal ves un conjuro haz hecho en mi, no lo entiendo, que es este sentimiento que mi hermano y... a la vez yo tengo hacia ti que*... (Es interrumpido)  
  
Opacho: señor Hao  
  
Hao: ¿que pasa Opacho?  
  
Opacho: es la señorita Ana  
  
Hao: que!!!  
  
Al parecer Ana se había intentado escapar junto con Hana pero habían sido atrapados por el trío de la flor justo antes de escapar.  
  
Kana: señor Hao  
  
Matti: intentaron escapar (se observa como Kana y Matti sostienen a Hana, Ana solo esta el lado de ellas con los brazos cruzados)  
  
Mari: a Mari no le agrada esta mujer, es demasiado altanera  
  
Ana: podrían ustedes hacerme el favor de Soltar a mi hijo!!!!  
  
Hana: jiji (risa parecida a Hana)  
  
Hao: bien hecho podrían llevarse a Hana y dejarme solo con Ana  
  
Trío: si!!  
  
Hana: (voltea a ver a su madre) pero mama... (Pero Ana lo interrumpe)  
  
Ana: estaré bien, ve con ellas  
  
Hana: esta bien (y las tres y Hana se alejan dejando a Ana y a Hao solos)  
  
Hao: (levanta la mano y hace que Ana flote y quede enfrente de el) y bien....  
  
Hao: se puede saber en que estabas pensando (agarra a Ana por el brazo)  
  
Ana: que acaso crees que me iba quedar aquí esperando a Yoh contigo  
  
Hao: pero que acaso no te he atendido y cuidado bien de ti  
  
Ana: pero que cínico eres, tu me raptaste solo para tu estupida venganza  
  
Hao: estupida venganza (aprieta más el brazo de Ana) sabes espere tanto tiempo para venir y acabar con Yoh de una buena vez, yo no la llamaría así.  
  
Ana: suéltame!!! Me estas lastimando  
  
Hao: además (suelta un poco a Ana) trato de comprender lo que siento por ti  
  
Ana: ¿que?  
  
Hao: así es Ana no solo es mi venganza... eres... también eres tu  
  
N/A: Pues hasta aquí llego el capitulo de Hao y Ana aunque no se preocupen tengo bastante inspiración para continuar con este fic Así que esperen el próximo capitulo pronto y voten cual es para ustedes el gran regalo de Yoh. 


	8. Confusiones

Ok. Pues esta es la continuación de el Fic apoco no esta interesante, claro por que lo escribo yo jajaja! bueno empecemos  
  
*****Confusiones  
  
Ana: que!!  
  
Hao: así es Ana (la suelta y le da la espalda) no entiendo este sentimiento, desde que te vi por primera vez trate, trate de ignorarlo pero no pude  
  
Ana: ¿Hao?  
  
Hao: Por que Ana (la agarra de la muñeca y la acerca a el) por que siento esto por ti, será acaso por que Yoh al ser mi otra mitad siente lo mismo que yo hacia ti  
  
Ana: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
Hao: a que tu me gustas Ana trate de ignóralo pero fue imposible, a de ser por ese espíritu y fortaleza que posees ya que tu eres la única que me ha herido de este modo  
  
En ese momento Ana sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, acaso a Hao le gustaba, pero ¿Por qué? Hao nunca dio indicios de ese sentimiento que tenia por ella pero, aquella vez en que la beso, sintió como el Shaman se unía con ella para formar ese beso, ella ya había sentido esa sensación, fue cuando Yoh la beso por primera vez pero, que significaba eso.  
  
Ana: ¿por que yo?  
  
Hao: eso mismo me he estado preguntando, que has hecho conmigo Ana kioyyama  
  
Ana: no lo se además (se suelta de Hao) esto es de lo mas absurdo bien sabes que yo amo a Yoh quien, da la casualidad, de ser tu hermano así que mas te vale no andarme molestando ni a mi ni a Hana  
  
Hao: y quien dice que Hana es hijo de Yoh  
  
Ana: que quieres decir  
  
Hao: sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero esa noche nunca supiste lo que en verdad paso... ¿o si?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era un día normal e la aldea apache. Yoh acababa de tener un enfrentamiento con el equipó acuático (seguro lo recuerdan si vieron la serie) Y estaba entrenando junto con Ryu y Fausto  
  
Yoh: Ana aun no  
  
Ana: no todavía no (decía esto mientras sostenía un cronometro)  
  
Ryu: vamos don Yoh falta poco  
  
Se observaba a los 3 shamanes sosteniendo 2 barriles cada uno en cunclillas  
  
Ana: listo es todo por hoy  
  
Todos: si!!!  
  
Ana: (se levanta) pero mañana será mas difícil así que estén preparados (se retira)  
  
Ryu: que gran persona es doña Ana mira que hacernos entrenar para que no nos pase nada malo  
  
Fausto: si tienes razón  
  
Yoh: a si jijiji (risa 100% Yoh)  
  
Mientras tanto Ana regreso a su cuarto y...  
  
Ana: pero en donde estará el rosario  
  
Vos: que, buscas esto (le muestra el rosario, el azul)  
  
Ana: a que haz venido, Hao Asakura  
  
Hao: vaya que modo tienes para saludar Kiouyama  
  
Ana:....  
  
Hao: entonces estabas buscando esto, (suspira) siguen utilizando armas tan débiles, que pena que una sacerdotisa tan poderosa utilice un arma tan pobre  
  
Ana: devuelvemelo Hao  
  
Hao: Vamos Ana acaso quieres que te devuelva esta cosa la cual no es digna para una persona de tu nivel (de poder)  
  
Ana: sabes ya estoy harta de ti (le trata de dar una cachetada pero Hao le detiene las 2 manos)  
  
Hao: vamos Ana crees que voy a caer otra vez en el mismo juego  
  
Ana: suéltame!!!  
  
Hao: no lo creo, además me gusta que no me tengas miedo  
  
Ana: (lo patea y la suelta) en serio, no veo el por que temerle a un shaman tan débil como tu  
  
Hao: disculpa  
  
Ana: y como ya terminaste me voy (pero Hao le agarra el brazo)  
  
Hao: ya veras Ana Kiouyama muy pronto me pertenecerás (desaparece)  
  
La noche llego, Ana aun no podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez aun estaba perturbada por aquel encuentro que tuvo con el shaman de fuego, en esos instantes noto que la ventana estaba abierta y que una ventisca fría entro.  
  
Ana se levanto a cerrarla no sin antes notar que en esa noche, en particular, no había estrellas  
  
Vos1: pero tenemos luna llena ¿no es así?  
  
Ana: no te dije que te fueras  
  
Hao: no... nunca lo mencionaste (sarcasmo)  
  
Ana: es la ultima vez que te lo repito fue... (Pero es interrumpida por la mano del shaman la cual se había colocado en sus labios)  
  
Hao: tan rara y a la vez tan familiar, ahora veremos de lo que eres capaz hermosa dama.  
  
Hao paso su mano delante de la cara de la itako y cuando termino de pasarla los ojos de Ana se tornaron oscuros, perdidos. El cuerpo de Ana se inclino hacia atrás pero antes de caer Ana fue sostenida por la cintura por el shaman de fuego el cual solo dio un leve suspiro y sonrío. A la mañana siguiente....  
  
Ana: (levantándose) pero que!!!  
  
Ana voltea a verse y nota que tenía un hombro descubierto, su yukata estaba un poco rasgada de la parte inferior y no tenía las sabanas encima.... ¿que había sucedido?  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Ana: eso no significo nada  
  
Hao: en serio  
  
Ana: no pudiste haber sido capaz  
  
Hao: vaya pero veo que no me conoces en verdad (le agarra el hombro) no creas que solo por ser un shaman joven no tenia la voluntad de no hacerlo.  
  
Ana: pero se que Hana no es tu hijo ya que si en verdad lo hiciste, cosa que dudo, el hubiera nacido al poco tiempo y no fue así  
  
Hao: pero veo no estas segura, además, sabes bien que nunca morí bien pude haber ido una noche y hacerlo, así que piensalo antes de prohibirme hablar con Hana  
  
Ana: acaso el te dijo algo  
  
Hao: no (miente) pero se le nota, no quiere hablar conmigo y ya no se me acerca  
  
Ana: si y si se lo prohibí, que, te afecta  
  
Hao: no pero si van a pasar unos días conmigo debería conocerlo ¿no crees?  
  
Ana: (se voltea y le da la espalda) en todo caso el lo tiene prohibido, no quiero que pase lo mismo, como Yoh  
  
Hao: Ana te lo repito Hana no interfiere en mis planes así que no te preocupes (le agarra el cabello)  
  
Ana: como quieras (se aleja de Hao)  
  
Hao: si, también tu eres una razón.  
  
Mientras tanto nuestros héroes encontraron un pequeño hotel en donde descansar, era estilo japonés, claro con sus modificaciones  
  
Todos: vaya!!!  
  
Ren: por favor estos americanos nunca copian bien las cosas  
  
Horo: pero aun así es muy lujoso, ¿están seguros que podremos pagar algo así?  
  
Ren: claro mi familia cuenta con muchísimo dinero, a comparación de esto mis hoteles son un paraíso  
  
Bason: que listo es señoriíto  
  
Horo: si claro como no  
  
Yoh: vaya ahora si podremos descansar  
  
Manta: si tienes razón  
  
Amidamaru: pero amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: vamos tranquilízate esto será divertido jijiji (100% Yoh)  
  
Ryu: si vamos don Yoh (lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hacia la entrada del hotel)  
  
Chocolov: este hotelito esta muy bonito  
  
Fausto: estoy de acuerdo contigo  
  
Todos se acercaron hacia la entrada y al llegar aquí....  
  
Señor: sean bienvenidos al hotel Hot Springs espero que su estancia sea de su agrado, por aquí por favor  
  
Todos: oh!!!  
  
Más tarde, nos situamos en el cuarto en el cual se hospedaban  
  
Horo: vamos si te gane antes te ganare ahora  
  
Ryu: eso esta por verse  
  
Se observa a Ryu y a Horo jugando este... (No se como se pronuncia pero según yo es pin pon, ya saben el disque tenis en miniatura)  
  
Mientras tanto Ren conversaba con Chocolov mientras bebía un vaso de leche  
  
Ren: vaya solo me falta un vaso con leche para que sean 3, como saben es elemental 3 vasos de leche diarios  
  
Chocolov: pero así vas a engordar  
  
Ren: que dijiste moreno!!  
  
Mientras tanto Fusto platicaba con su esposa  
  
Fausto: Oh querida Elisa no crees que este hotel es muy lindo, recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas, fue en un hotel así  
  
Y en cuanto a Manta y Yoh los 2 se encontraban mirando el televisor.  
  
Manta: es increíble que pasen caricaturas de nuestro país aquí  
  
Yoh: si peque es por que esta caricatura es muy buena  
  
Pero al decir esto aparecieron enfrente de todos 3 personas, al parecer ellos ya las conocían muy bien.  
  
Yoh: pero si son!!  
  
Todos: el trío de la flor!!!  
  
Matti: vaya se ve que estos sujetos no han cambiado  
  
Kana: tal parece que fue ayer cuando peleamos con estas basuras  
  
Mari: a Mari nunca le agradaron estos sujetos  
  
Ren: y se puede saber a que han venido  
  
Kana: el señor Hao nos mando a recordarles que no están para este tipo de diversiones ya que si mal no recuerdo tu (mirando a Yoh) quieres recuperar algo ¿no es así?  
  
Yoh: que!!!  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh creo que se refieren a...  
  
Kana: así es  
  
Mari: esa chica nunca le agrado a Mari es demasiado odiosa y grita mucho  
  
Matti: y ese niño es demasiado molesto, hace mucho ruido  
  
Kana: dale gracias a dios que aun siguen con vida  
  
Vos: así es  
  
Todos: pero si es....!!!!  
  
N/A Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y... OIGAN!!! No me han dicho quien crees o que creen que es el gran regalo de Yoh vamos esta muy fácil.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	9. Mi luz

N/A: Bien creo que me he tardado en actualizarles esta historia pero hay tantos mas bien muy buenos fics (aparte de mío jaja) que pues me inspiran para continuar así que después de que mi cabecita se lleno de tanta inspiración les traigo el siguiente capitulo.  
  
******Mi luz  
  
Vos: Así es  
  
Todos: pero si es.....Hao!!!  
  
Hao: veo q no han cambiado nada en especial tu Yoh, sigues igual de débil  
  
Yoh:....  
  
Hao: vamos Yoh no te preocupes "aun" no le hago nada  
  
Yoh: ¿en donde están?  
  
Hao: aun en mi poder  
  
Yoh: ...Hao...  
  
Hao: pero no te preocupes que en estos momentos demostraras de lo que eres capaz para rescatarlos  
  
Hao se dirige a las chicas, al pasar al lado de ellas....  
  
Hao: ya saben que deben hacer  
  
Trío: si  
  
Horo: Vaya Van a pelear  
  
Kana: veremos si con los años se volvieron fuertes  
  
Ren: lo mismo decimos  
  
Matti: no crean que solo por que somos diferentes somos igual de débiles que antes  
  
Mari: verán que los derrotaremos esta vez  
  
Ryu: pues comencemos  
  
Trío: vamos!!!  
  
En ese momento las chicas realizaron sus posesiones de objetos y atacaron a los muchachos, Yoh y los demás se defendieron de aquel ataque no con mucha facilidad ya que comprobaron que las chicas si habían aumentado sus poderes.  
  
Horo: no creí que fueran tan fuertes  
  
Ren: pero no lo suficiente, Basón!  
  
Yoh: nosotros también pelearemos, Amidamaru!  
  
Fausto: vamos Elisa  
  
Chocolov: órale Mic a pelear  
  
Ryu: Tokaguero es hora  
  
Manta: yo también puedo Moske (recuerden Manta y Moske ya habían realizado una posesión, aparte, el también tiene que pelear)  
  
Así fue como comenzó el combate, el equipo de la flor peleaba arduamente contra nuestros héroes quienes también habían incrementado bastante sus poderes. Mientras tanto cerca de ese lugar los observaban 2 personas una sentada y la otra parada mirando a Yoh fijamente.  
  
Hao: (al notar esa mirada de su acompañante) vaya no creí que Yoh se volviera tan fuerte, veo que lo haz entrenado bien estos últimos años  
  
Ana: por supuesto ya que el se convertirá en el Shaman King  
  
Hao ante este comentario solo sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Yoh  
  
Mientras tanto Ren recibe un golpe por parte de Mari y cae y pierde su posesión  
  
Yoh: Ren!!  
  
Ren: estas mujeres no me derrotaran tan fácilmente  
  
Mari: a Mari no le agradan los habladores  
  
Ren: vamos Basón!  
  
Ana: por que me trajiste hasta aquí  
  
Hao: Para que enteraras de una verdad  
  
Ana: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
Hao: a que no se ha vuelto mas fuerte a decir verdad temo que aun tiene el mismo nivel que hace 6 años así que si pretende derrotarme con ese nivel tan bajo no creo que lo logre  
  
Ana: no el te vencerá estoy segura  
  
Hao: ja! Yo no lo estaría  
  
Yoh cae lastimado al suelo  
  
Manta: Yoh ¿estas bien?  
  
Yoh: si, solo me distraje  
  
Hao: lo ves Ana aun no tiene esa capacidad, vamos esto es inútil, (la agarra del brazo, va voltea haciéndola quedar muy cerca de el) se mía, deja a Yoh y el, no saldrá herido  
  
Ana: (se suelta y le da una bofetada) no te quieras pasar de listo  
  
Ante esto Hao solo sonríe, al parecer disfrutaba que la sacerdotisa se enfadara, era divertido para el verla enojada  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh se empezaba a cansar, aun tenia las fuerzas para levantarse pero algo estaba mal, aunque los entrenamientos de Ana le eran útiles no podía seguir ya que sus oponentes en esos momentos lo superaban pero por que los entrenamientos ya deberían haber hecho mucho por el, incrementar sus fuerzas, algo estaba mal. Yoh cae por segunda vez  
  
Ren: Yoh  
  
Kana: (acercándose a donde estaba Yoh) que vergüenza me das eres tan débil que ya no puedes realizar de nuevo tu posesión, es hora de que termine contigo de una buena vez Ashcrof!!  
  
El espíritu de Kana se acerco a Yoh pero...  
  
Ana: Yoh!!!!  
  
Yoh detuvo el ataque con su espada e hizo retroceder al espíritu  
  
Yoh: ¿Ana?  
  
Yoh volteo hacia atrás y vio a Ana al lado de Hao, antes de que Yoh pudiera decir algo, fue atacado por Ashcrof y cayo por tercera vez. Antes de que Kana liquidara a Yoh fue detenida por Hao.  
  
Hao: es suficiente, ya sabemos el resultado ¿no es así Ana?  
  
Ana solo miro el suelo ocultando su rostro con su larga cabellera rubia, cerró sus puños como si así pudiera evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos.  
  
Hao: veo que no te has vuelto más fuerte Yoh y eso te ha costado el amor de tu esposa, dudo mucho que después de esto puedas rescatarla, nos veremos en la aldea, Yoh  
  
Y al decir esto el trío de la flor desapreció.  
  
Hao: todavía tienes tiempo Yoh para incrementar tus poderes si no me temo que no solo perderás tu vida si no a tu familia  
  
Y al decir esto Hao agarro a Ana por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el de lado, Ana no lo miro ni se sorprendió permanecía aun inmóvil. ¿Yoh no tenia ninguna intención en rescatarla? Esa pregunta aun permanecía en su cabeza.  
  
Hao: nos veremos en el torneo, hermanito  
  
Y en unos instantes ella y Hao desparecieron en una llamarada de fuego.  
  
Manta: Yoh te encuentras bien  
  
Yoh: no pude Manta, algo estaba mal, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado, cansado  
  
Ryu: eso es muy extraño  
  
Ren: no habrá sido obra de algún conjuro hecho por Hao  
  
Horo: Podría haber sido eso, vamos Yoh ya quita esa cara  
  
Fausto: nos atacaron desprevenidos no estábamos listos para un combate  
  
Pero Yoh aun seguía, confundido, algo había pasado el no era tan, débil.... Mientras tanto en el campamento de Hao  
  
Hao: veo que Yoh te ha decepcionado  
  
Ana:.....  
  
Hao: es cierto se ha vuelto débil, pero, aun tiene la oportunidad de volverse mas fuerte y demostrarlo en el torneo  
  
Ana: ..... (Aun mantenía esa cara de decepción)  
  
Hao: vamos Ana no ha sido mi culpa que Yoh no se haya vuelto mas fuerte  
  
Ana: tienes razón Yoh es demasiado débil  
  
Hao se sorprendió por la repuesta de Ana pensó que lo cachetearía por andar diciendo esas cosas de su esposo pero, estar de acuerdo con el.  
  
Ana: aun así no quiero que le hagas daño Hao, no quiero que vuelvas o intentes lastimarlo  
  
Hao: no puedo hacer eso Ana ya que tarde o temprano tendré que pelear con el  
  
Ana: no Hao, se muy bien que en tus combates matas a tus oponentes, no lo mates solo a el  
  
Hao: vaya, en verdad te importa  
  
Ana: que dices, solo lo digo para que mi hijo no se quede sin padre  
  
Hao: ya veo, te propongo algo Ana  
  
Ana: que  
  
Hao: si Yoh pasa a las finales en el torneo de Shamanes, tu podrás regresar a su lado y vivir felices, pero si no me temo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo para siempre esta claro  
  
Ana: de acuerdo pero, quiero que mandes a Hana con su padre ya que temo que puedas lastimarlo  
  
Hao: de acuerdo Ana, pero aquí todo tiene su precio (la agarra de la muñeca y la acerca a el quedando los 2 muy cerca)  
  
Y así fue como Hao mando a Hana con su padre, al parecer a Hana le mintieron al decirle que su madre iría después con el para que todos estuvieran juntos pero... Cuando llego ahí  
  
Hana: Papa  
  
Yoh: Hana  
  
Yoh corre y lo abraza  
  
Yoh: te extrañe mucho hijo pero, y tu madre  
  
Hana: Mama se ha quedado con ese señor al parecer volverá en poco tiempo  
  
Vos1: te equivocas  
  
Hana al oír esa vos se paralizo al parecer su madre llego mas ponto de lo que el pensaba  
  
Ana: Yoh podría hablar contigo, no tengo mucho tiempo  
  
Yoh: esta bien, ahora vuelvo hijo  
  
Hana: si papa  
  
Mientras Ana e Yoh se alejaban Hana se quedo con aquellos sujetos los cuales algunos desconocía.  
  
Ryu: hola pequeño Hana a pasado tanto tiempo, mira que grande estas  
  
Hana: gracias tío Ryu  
  
Horo: entonces este es el hijo de Yoh  
  
Ren: me parece un mocoso de lo peor  
  
Ante estas palabras Hana le lanza una mirada asesina estilo Ana a Ren el cual solo lo vuelve a mirar  
  
Ren: que demonios me estas viendo enano  
  
Hana: ¿enano? (creciendo un aura roja) a mi ningún debilucho me va a decir enano (saca una pequeña espada muy peculiar)  
  
Ren: pero si es  
  
Hana: esta espada me la dio mi papa así que mas te vale no meterte con el hijo del futuro Shaman King  
  
Horo: esa frase me suena  
  
Ren: ja! y ¿que tienes pensado hacer?  
  
Hana: Amidamaru (aparece Amidamaru a su lado)  
  
Amidamaru: dígame amo  
  
Hana: vamos a pelar  
  
En esos instantes Amidamaru posesiono la pequeña espada de Yoh y se formo una espada parecida a la que tenia Yoh en la posesión de segundo grado aunque mas pequeña.  
  
Ren: pero que demonios, como es posible que este chiquillo tenga tanto poder  
  
Hana: (mostrando una sonrisa) comencemos  
  
Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Yoh y Ana  
  
Ana: aquí podremos hablar  
  
Yoh: y ¿de que querías hablar Anita?  
  
Ana: (dándole la espalda) Yoh, me haz decepcionado  
  
Yoh: pero Ana  
  
Ana: guarda silencio (Yoh se paraliza), como pudiste perder ante rivales tan débiles, que acaso mis entrenamientos no te sirvieron  
  
Yoh: Ana...yo....  
  
Ana: no me interrumpas (Yoh se vuelve a paralizar), lo he estado pensando y es justo de que Hana se quede a tu lado por un tiempo ya que temo que Hao pueda hacerle daño  
  
Yoh: pero Ana tu  
  
Ana: no Yoh como consecuencia de que perdiste yo....tendré que permanecer con Hao hasta el próximo hasta que llegues a las finales del torneo...  
  
Yoh: ¿y cuando será eso?  
  
Ana: eso será en el torneo y mas te vale ganar Yoh por que no solo perderas tu sueño si no.... Me temo que jamás volveré a tu lado esta eso claro Yoh  
  
Yoh: entiendo pero Ana  
  
Ana: que quieres (se voltea pero nota que Yoh esta enfrente de ella y se sonroja)  
  
Yoh: no perderé (le toma la barbilla)  
  
Ana: Yoh...yo...  
  
Pero antes de que Ana pusiera decir algo Yoh la besa tiernamente, Ana había esperado ese beso desde que se separo de el, por alguna razón el beso de Yoh era diferente al de Hao, el del shaman de fuego era apasionado lleno de pasión y en cuanto al de Yoh era dulce tierno  
  
Al separarse...  
  
Yoh: Ana te quiero nunca lo olvides  
  
Ana: Yoh yo  
  
Pero antes de que Ana pudiera darle otro beso a Yoh desapareció en una ventisca.  
  
Yoh: no Ana lo haré por ti ya que tu, tu eres mi luz.  
  
N/A: Pues este capitulo a terminado así que espero que les haya gustado ahora quiero aclarar creo muchos han de pensar que va a ser un HaoxAna la verdad aun no me decido y no me gusta hacer finales alternos así que es probable que se un HaoxAna aunque Yoh se va a esforzar......tendrá que parecer las damas chicas....si saben a lo que me refiero así.... Que esperen el próximo capitulo pronto y....no me han dicho quien o que es el gran regalo de Yoh díganme y porfa REVIEWS!!! 


	10. Tentaciones

N/A Si lo se por q me tarde es que pues aun no se que será (Haoxana o Yohxana) además he estado disfrutando las vacaciones pero creo que ya es tiempo de actualizarles mí mas largo fic (¿será tan largo?) la verdad no lo se bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:  
  
*** Tentaciones  
  
Después de que Ana partió Yoh fue a ver a sus amigos pero, se sorprendió al ver que Hana estaba peleando con Ren  
  
Hana: vamos Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: si!  
  
Ren: Bason!  
  
Ren peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el chiquillo era igual de poderoso. Unos minutos después Ren fue golpeado por la espada y cayo en el suelo haciendo que su posesión desapareciera.  
  
Ren: como demonios me pudo ganar un chiquillo  
  
Hana: para que aprendas a no meterte con el hijo des futuro Shaman King  
  
Yoh: (pareciendo detrás de Hana) Muy bien Hana veo que los entrenamientos que te ha dado Ana han dado resultados  
  
Hana: si papa aunque me cuentas un poco de trabajo mantener esta posesión, es muy cansada  
  
Yoh: lo se pero ya veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras  
  
Ren: Como demonios este niño pudo vencerme  
  
Horo: que vergüenza te gano un chiquillo jajaja (empezó a crecerle el sombrerito a Ren)  
  
Ryu: si miren el gran Ren Tao derrotado por un niño de 6 años jajaj (y creció...)  
  
Ren: ya basta (Señalándolos con cuchilla)  
  
Todos: Jajaja  
  
Pues bien cada vez mas Yoh se acercaba a la aldea apache, sabia que faltaba poco tiempo. Mientras tanto Hao estaba buscando a Ana, al parecer Opacho la vio en el pequeño manantial que estaba cerca. Cuando Hao llego pudo ver a aquella rubia, observando el cielo, le parecía un gran espectáculo, mirando tal belleza sentada ahí tranquilamente mientras sus cabellos me movían como el viento.  
  
Hao: por fin te encontré  
  
Ana: .... (Lo ignoro)  
  
Hao: observando el cielo mmm, gran espectáculo pero creo que aquí hay otro mas interesante  
  
Ana: ¿que demonios haces aquí?  
  
Hao: vaya nos hemos levantado hoy con un muy buen humor ¿no crees?  
  
Ana: ....  
  
Hao: esta bien Ana veamos cuanto tiempo te dura este jueguito, pero (acercándose a ella) no creo que dure mucho.  
  
Después de decir esto Hao tomo a Ana y la beso. Ana trato de resistirse pero la aprisiono de tal manera que ella no puedo moverse. Hao empezó a besar su mejilla, luego bajo hasta su cuello, Ana trato de empujarlo pero sus brazos estaban sujetos, Hao soltó uno de los brazos y empezó a bajar la mano hasta las piernas de Ana hasta que...  
  
Ana: esta bien que es lo que quieres  
  
Hao: lastima Ana empezaba a disfrutarlo pero lo único que quiero es que seas una buena niña (N/A: lo dice para molestar Ana ya tiene como 20 igual que el) y no te comportes como una pared  
  
Ana: esta bien pero....QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!!  
  
Hao: ....ese no es un buen modo  
  
Hao: empezó a levantarle el vestido a Ana (lo tenia largo) y a besarla mas fuerte hasta que...  
  
Ana: por favor  
  
Hao se detuvo y miro a Ana, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como a punto de llorar, el nunca tuvo la intención de hacerla llorar así que se acerco a su oído y le susurro  
  
Hao: vamos Ana solo era un jueguito además ya debes de tener experiencia ¿no?  
  
Ante este comentario Ana se puso completamente roja, como se atrevía a decirle eso, eso...eso era imperdonable así que Ana aventó a Hao haciendo que este cayera, se levanto, le dedico una fría mirada y se fue.  
  
Hao: creo que se enojo (inocentemente)  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh y sus amigos estaban pasando por un pequeño problema, Hambre!!! Horohoro se había terminado la última lata de comida así que todos se preguntaban de donde sacarían comida  
  
Ren: podemos esperar una semana mas (ruido de estomago)  
  
Bason: señoriíto  
  
Horo: ni lo pienses (ruido e.)  
  
Ryu: pero que podemos hacer  
  
Hana: papi tengo hambre  
  
Yoh: lo se todos tenemos hambre pero.... ¿donde habrá comida?  
  
Fausto: miren (señalando a un manantial cerca de ellos)}  
  
Yoh: agua  
  
Todos: (con cara de hambre, babeando) si!!!  
  
Entonces todos se acercaron y se metieron al agua  
  
Ryu: esta mega deliciosa  
  
Hana: si  
  
Ren: en mi país hay mucha mas agua que esta y más rica  
  
Bason: que listo es señoriíto  
  
Horo: si claro  
  
Fausto: creo con esto será suficiente para el resto de viaje (cerrando una botella que lleno con el agua)  
  
Pero cuando iban a retirase una fuerte ventisca los sacudió y en unos instantes cuando esta termino y nuestros héroes abrieron los ojos se encontraron con nada mas ni nada menos que...  
  
Todos: ¡¡La aldea apache!!!  
  
Horo: vaya ya era hora  
  
Ren: hasta que esos inútiles apaches se aparecieron  
  
Yoh: pues que dicen, vamos  
  
Todos: si!!!  
  
Así que todos lo amigos de Yoh entraron a la aldea apache, el lugar seguía igual como antes pero...había algo diferente, claro los apaches eran mayores así que ahora las tiendas estaban...vacías  
  
Silver: aun no lo comprendo  
  
Kalim: es debido a tu cara con los años se ha puesto muy fea  
  
Silver: que dices  
  
Yoh: Silver!!! (Llegando al lugar donde estaba Silver)  
  
Silver: que tal Yoh, cuanto tiempo sin verte  
  
Yoh: lo mismo digo  
  
Silver: vaya que veo que traes compañía (observando al niño al lado de el)  
  
Yoh: el es Hana  
  
Silver: ¿Hana?  
  
Yoh: si mi hijo  
  
Silver: vaya como veo tu y Ana se casaron... y ¿Dónde esta ella?  
  
Yoh: pues....vendrá pronto jijiji (risa 100% Yoh)  
  
Silver: y dime Hana como haz estado, yo soy este....  
  
Yoh: el es el Tío Silver  
  
Hana: mucho gusto...tío  
  
Yoh: y... cuando comenzaran los torneos  
  
Voz: que impaciente ni siquiera sabes si podrás contra todos esos oponentes  
  
Yoh: Hao  
  
Hao: vaya nos volvemos a encontrar Yoh  
  
Yoh:....  
  
Hao: no pongas esa cara ella esta bien  
  
Silver: ¿ella?  
  
Yoh: te lo explicare después  
  
Hao: aunque no podrás hablar con ella  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué?  
  
Hao: si ella se atreve a hablarte o tu le hablas no te aseguro de lo que le pueda hacer  
  
Yoh: no te lo permitiré Hao (sacando a Harusame)  
  
Hao: guarda tus fuerzas para el combate, nos veremos luego hermanito  
  
N/A: OK eso fue todo por ahora ya acabe este capitulo aunque les diré creo que será un HaoxAna la verdad me gusta mas espero que dejen REVIEWS!!!! 


	11. Aquello que crecio en mi

Bueno les he actualizado este fic ya que no lo había actualizado, bueno muchos han votado por que sea un haoxana y ya que mi cabeza se lleno de ideas obtuve esto espero que les guste:  
  
******Aquello que creció en mí  
  
Referí: y el equipo estrella es el ganador  
  
Hao había ganado otra batalla,  
  
Referí: el equipo de las aguas termales fumbari es el ganador  
  
Al igual que Yoh, había pasado pocas semanas, Yoh aun no había visto a su esposa, Hao al parecer la tenia cautiva en una tienda del campamento resguardada por el equipo Hanagumi por si a Ana se le ocurría escapar. Un día en el restaurante de Silver al cual Yoh ya le había explicado lo sucedido:  
  
Yoh: si.... Un mole poblano ¡Qué rico!  
  
Manta: veo que lo extrañabas  
  
Yoh: ¡si!  
  
Hana: ¿que es eso papa?  
  
Yoh: es mole Hana  
  
Hana: uyy que feo, mejor quiero una naranja  
  
Silver: (que estaba vestido de mesero) a la orden  
  
Horo: que niño tan melindroso  
  
Ren: esta muy malcriado  
  
Hana: que otra vez tu (viendo a Ren el cual llego con Horo a la mesa)  
  
Ren: ja! No creas que me dejare vencer por un mocoso como tu, aquella vez me agarraste por sorpresa  
  
Hana: en serio me dio la impresión de que no  
  
Ren: ¡¡¡QUE!!!  
  
Yoh: jajaja  
  
Ryu: así se habla pequeño Hana  
  
Hana: verdad que si tío Ryu  
  
Silver: aquí esta tu naranja Hana  
  
Hana: muchas gracias (y Hana empezó a pelar la naranja)  
  
Yoh: veo que te gustan mucho las naranjas ¿verdad?  
  
Hana: si papa  
  
Vos1: vaya ya están todos aquí  
  
Vos2: te dije que seriamos las últimas en llegar  
  
Vos3: me pregunto en donde estará Ren  
  
Todos: pero que hacen aquí...Tamao, Pilika y Jun  
  
Ellas: Hola a todos  
  
Horo: Pilika que haces aquí  
  
Pilika: lo siento hermano pero vine aquí para asegurarme de que entrenaras  
  
Horo: QUE!!!  
  
Tamao: este, buenos días...joven Yoh  
  
Yoh: Tamao llegaste  
  
Tamao: (sonrojándose) si  
  
Jun: hola Ren cuanto tiempo sin verte  
  
N/A: Este por si no se acuerdan les describiré brevemente a las chicas, A Tamao le creció el cabello, tenia una diadema blanca y su vestimenta era la misma con la excepción de que ahora llevaba una blusa de manga larga, Pilika tenia el cabello recibido en una coleta con un moño azul, lo único que cambio fue su falda la cual estaba mas larga, Jun tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros y su vestido era un poco mas corto que el anterior  
  
Ryu: (con ojos de corazones) señorita Jun  
  
Ren: hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Jun: hemos venido a apoyarte (la cual estaba parada junto a Lee Brus)  
  
Ren: ja! No necesito el apoyo de nadie  
  
Jun: veo que no haz cambiado hermanito  
  
Ren: (sonrojándose) ja!  
  
Pilika: también estas aquí Ren  
  
Ren: por supuesto que si, que esperabas (sonrojándose)  
  
Jun: (al notar este sonrojo) jaja  
  
Ren: hermana (sonrojándose aun más)  
  
Yoh: y ahora que todos están aquí vamos a comer  
  
Tamao: hola Hana ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
  
Hana: Hola Tamao (N/A: jeje Ana le prohibió decirle tía o algo parecido a Tamao)  
  
Ren: (susurrando) niño engreído  
  
Pero Hana escucho este comentario y le aventó la naranja pelada a Ren en la cara haciendo que el jugo empapara al shaman  
  
Yoh: muy bien 10 puntos para Hana  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh, creo que  
  
Pero Ren no pudo contenerse y saco su cuchilla y apunto a Hana con ella  
  
Ren: mocoso infeliz como te atreves  
  
Yoh: vamos Ren no te enojes con el, juego de niños  
  
Pero Ren no se contuvo hacia el comentario de Yoh y...  
  
Ren: estoy harto de este mocoso, si tan solo tuvieras una madre  
  
Ante este comentario todos se paralizaron, Yoh no se pudo mover (N/A: imagínense el capitulo en donde matan a Yoh, vieron la cara de Ana, bueno así se puso la cara de Yoh)  
  
Ryu: Ren como te atreves  
  
Ren no pudo mas y salio de restaurante bastante molesto, Yoh no miro a nadie oculto su rostro con su cabello y salio también del restaurante  
  
Hana: Tamao ¿a que se refirió ese debilucho?  
  
Tamao: a nada Hana, a nada... (Y le dio otra naranja)  
  
Ren estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea pero antes que pudiera continuar una mano lo detuvo la cual sostuvo su brazo y le dio la vuelta bruscamente  
  
Ren: ¿Qué quieres? Oh eres tu Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué dijiste eso Ren? (ocultando su rostro)  
  
Ren: Yoh...yo  
  
Yoh: no tenias por que habérmelo recordado...lo se muy bien  
  
Ren: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Yoh: se muy bien que ella no esta aquí, no tienes por que recordármelo, tu sabes que aun la amo y estar sin ella es como si me arrancaran el alma  
  
Ren: Yoh...Yo no sabia... discúlpame  
  
Yoh: será mejor que regrese, Hana me ha de estar esperando  
  
Y Yoh se alejo dejando a Ren con un gran sentimiento de culpa. Mientras tanto algo estaba por ocurrir en el campamento de Hao (N/A: Ya saben a Hao no le gradaba quedarse en los hoteles de la aldea apache cosa que a Ana le parecía absurdo)  
  
Hao: ah estabas aquí (mirando a la rubia adentro de la tienda sentada en una silla con una mesita al lado, aparecer estaba algo pensativa)  
  
Ana: ¿que quieres? (saliendo de sus pensamientos)  
  
Hao: nada quería ver como estabas  
  
Ana: como si eso te importara  
  
Hao: me importa Ana  
  
Ana: si como digas...achu! (N/A: le había dado un poco de gripe)  
  
Hao: ten (le ofrece un pañuelo)  
  
Ana: no lo quiero (lo tira al suelo)  
  
Hao: Vaya otra vez estas de buen humor  
  
Ana: no así que no me provoques  
  
Hao: en serio (se acerca a ella)  
  
Ana: no te acerques te lo advierto  
  
Hao: en serio Anita, y que vas a hacer  
  
Hao se acerco a Ana pero no se percato y Ana le aventó su sandalia en la cara, Hao claro la esquivo (N/A: se comporta como niñita y tiene 20 ¬_¬)  
  
Hao: ya basta (agarra a Ana y la levanta de la silla agarrandola por la muñeca)  
  
Ana: que haces  
  
Hao: ¿Por qué lo haces Ana? Que acaso te ofendí de alguna manera  
  
Ana: lo único que hiciste es separarme de mi familia (soltándose de Hao)  
  
Hao: es que aun no lo comprendes  
  
Ana: ¿que quieres decir?  
  
Hao: maldición Ana que yo te amo  
  
En esos momentos un gran silencio se apodero de los 2, Ana quedo muy sorprendida, el...La amaba...Pero el nunca dio señas de aquel amor, al contrario la molestaba y se burlaba de ella todo el tiempo, pero ¿Por qué? Hao no pudo más, tenia que desahogar aquel sentimiento que tenía a dentro de su ser y... no pudo...Y... se lo dijo.  
  
Ana: ¿que haz dicho?  
  
Hao: la verdad, lo que no puedo ocultar...  
  
Ana: por que, por que nunca me lo dijiste  
  
Hao: ja! Creías que esto era fácil para mí, día y noche pensando en que tu jamás me amarías, resignándome al hecho de jamás tenerte a mi lado, pero soy un maldito que por temor a que lo amaras mas a el te secuestro y te obligo a estar a su lado contra tu propia voluntad (dijo Hao perdiendo su calma). Ahora que lo sabes no quiero tenerte mas aquí en contra tuya, Ana puedes irte si lo deseas, no te detendré mas (se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ana)  
  
Ana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el la amaba y no quería tenerla sin su propio consentimiento. Esta era su oportunidad de regresar con su esposo e hijo, pero...  
  
Ana: (dándole vuelta a Hao para que el quedara viéndola) no lo haré  
  
Hao: pero Ana...Yo (pero fue callado por la mano de Ana que se poso en sus labios)  
  
Ana: te he hecho una promesa y la cumpliré  
  
Hao: Ana...  
  
Pero antes de que Hao pudiera cambiar la decisión de Ana, esta lo beso, aquel beso fue lleno de amor que Hao sintió una punzada en su corazón el cual empezó a latir más fuerte. Al separarse...  
  
Hao: Ana esto quiere decir que...  
  
Ana: si, Hao, he comprendido este sentimiento que había tenido desde que "aparentemente" moriste. Por alguna razón mi corazón se sentía vació, algo faltaba ahora lo he comprendido.  
  
Hao: en serio ¿Qué le hacia falta?  
  
Ana: ....tu  
  
Y al decir eso Ana lo volvo a besar, así quedaron los 2 juntos por un largo rato.  
  
N/A Hola a Todos!!! Bueno hasta aquí acabo el fic...Este... como ya les había dicho será un HaoxAna ya que hay muy pocos fic de esta pareja (es la verdad ¬_¬) y no me agrada hacer finales alternativos pero ni modo pobre de Yoh pero no se preocupen, el también tendrá un final feliz, esperen próximamente mi próximo fic y el final de este. Aunque aun faltan como 3 chapters más. 


	12. ¿Otro Amor?

Hola Público si he vuelto!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajin jejej pero ya les traigo el capitulo siguiente  
  
¿Otro Amor?  
  
Era una mañana calurosa, demasiado. Yoh se había levantado y corría para alcanzar a su pequeño amigo Manta. Pero antes de llegar al lugar sintió algo extraño de por si ya hacia calor cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo se incremento, y de pronto desapareció en una llamarada de fuego.  
  
Pero el Shaman no tuvo que esperar mucho, Al abrir sus ojos negros noto algo extraño, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, no, este era diferente no parecía estar habitado hasta que en una ventisca apareció esa persona, era una mujer, con una larga cabellera rubia la cual se movía por el viento y cubría parte de su rostro, aquella persona la cual el shaman había estado buscando por largo tiempo pero noto algo diferente en ella....su mirada, no era la misma, esta era mas firme, mas fría, mas profunda.  
  
Yoh: .... ¿Ana?  
  
Ana:.....  
  
Yoh: ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Ana: he venido a hablar contigo, es importante  
  
Yoh: ¿eh?, ¿De que se trata? (sonando algo sorprendido) acaso ese miserable te hizo algo por que si es así yo...  
  
Ana: no, no es eso  
  
Yoh: entonces, ¿Qué es?  
  
Ana:....Es Justo que vaya directo al punto así que....Asakura, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti (tono frió)  
  
En ese Momento todo se quedo paralizado, como si el tiempo no existiera para Yoh, No Pudo decir nada ante tales hirientes palabras provenientes de la dulce boca de la sacerdotisa, No pudo moverse, sintió como esa temperatura subía de nuevo y....  
  
Yoh: ¿que haz dicho?  
  
Ana: que...acaso no me escuchaste o estas sordo....dije que no quiero saber nada de ti, no...no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas (tono fuerte y frió)  
  
Yoh:.....pero Ana...  
  
Ana: espero que comprendas Yoh que Hanna podrá quedarse contigo, pero yo no  
  
Yoh:.... es por el verdad.... (Haciendo un tono fuerte en el "el")  
  
Ana:.....eso no te incumbe  
  
Pero antes de que Ana pudiera retirarse sintió como una fuerte mano la detuvo por su brazo, Yoh voltio a Ana bruscamente tanto que la pañoleta que ella levaba se cayó, Ana solo miro a Yoh se veía diferente como si toda esa paz tranquilidad y dulzura se hubieran roto junto con su corazón al oír esas palabras  
  
Yoh: no puedes hacerme esto  
  
Ana: y quien dice que no  
  
Yoh:....tu eres mi esposa (apretando el brazo de Ana)  
  
Ana: pero no por mucho así que suéltame, me estas lastimando!!! (tono frió)  
  
Yoh: no hasta que me digas una Buena Razón (acercándola a el)  
  
Ana: ya te lo dije...yo no tengo por que darte mis razones así que déjame tranquila  
  
Yoh...no lo haré!!!!  
  
Pero en ese momento hubo un silencio total, seguido por una fuerte cachetada por parte de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Ana: a mi nadie me da ordenes.,...entendiste Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil y después de unos segundos la soltó, no la miro, no quiso mirar a ese ser que había roto todo lo que el alguna vez amo, sus ilusiones, sueños, deseos, sobre todo el deseo de ser feliz a su lado con ella y su hijo, vivir tranquilamente pero..No, ella lo había rechazado y en unos instantes Ana desapareció.  
  
Yoh:...jamás te lo perdonare Hao. (Y al decir esto tomo la pañoleta que se le había caído a Ana y la apretó fuertemente en sus manos)  
  
Ana regreso al campamento, ahí apenas y los demás la miraron y sin decir ninguna palabra entro a su tienda no sin antes ser el objeto de admiración, de los ojos de su nuevo amado. Ana entro, y solamente se sentó en la cama, pensativa, tanto que no noto los pasos del Shaman que había entrado, se sentó a su lado y solo la miro.  
  
Hao: Vamos Ana no estés triste  
  
Ana: sabía que esto sucedería, lo sabia y aun así, no logro evitar este sufrimiento de culpa  
  
Hao:....no debes tenerlo  
  
Ana:.....vete, quiero estar sola  
  
Hao: (sonriendo) esta bien te dejare en tus pensamientos mi dulce Itako (hizo una pequeña reverencia y al decir esto se retiro de la tienda dejando a Ana sola, en sus profundos pensamientos)  
  
Mientras tanto cerca del lugar en donde se podrían observar los grandes espíritus se encontraba un Shaman, un Shaman como jamás se había visto, deprimido, solo, sollozando pero pronto ese sentimiento seria cambiado por un...  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh se encuentra Bien.... (Llegando al lugar donde estaba Yoh)  
  
Yoh:....aun no comprendo  
  
Tamao: eh? Que cosa  
  
Yoh: el por que de ella (apretando la pañoleta que aun tenia en su mano)  
  
Tamao: se refiere a...  
  
Yoh: (interrumpiéndola) no la menciones, no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre nunca más  
  
Tamao: pero, joven Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Tamao, por que nos hacen sufrir de esta manera, nosotros les entregamos TODO absolutamente todo lo que somos quieren y desean y a cambio que nos dan....un corazón roto el cual no se puede reparar.  
  
Tamao: no...Joven...  
  
Yoh: a ella le di todo pero nunca le importe jamás le importe!! (Pero fue callado por una fuerte cachetada por parte de Tamao)  
  
Tamao: Jamás vuelva a decir eso enfrente de mi presencia joven Yoh, Usted no sabe el sufrimiento que ha pasado la señora Ana, ella... ella siempre se preocupo por usted siempre aunque usted no lo crea, todos los días cuando usted se iba a entrenar ella me ayudaba con la cena o le confeccionaba su traje de pelea, solo miraba el reloj, contaba cuanto faltaba para que usted volviera a casa sano y salvo, así que nunca diga que a ella usted no le importa  
  
Yoh: en serio (sarcasmo)  
  
Tamao: que no lo ve, ella siempre lo quiso, siempre lo amo y estoy segura que todavía lo quiere  
  
Yoh: eso lo dices solo por que no la conoces en verdad, dime si es verdad que todavía me ama por que Tamao, por que se fue con el, con la persona que mas odio, por que  
  
Tamao: no lo se y no la culpo, joven Yoh ¿alguna vez usted mostró interés por ella?  
  
Yoh: eso que tiene que ver en todo caso todo es mentira  
  
Tamao., (interrumpiéndolo) se equivoca, ella siempre lo quiso joven Yoh, al igual que yo lo quiero  
  
Yoh: Tamao.... ¿que haz dicho?  
  
Pero Tamao no le respondió, se acerco a el lentamente y sin que el pudiera decir o reclamarle algo ante tal respuesta o tal declaración, sus labios fueron sellados por un dulce beso de la pelirosada, Yoh al principio se sorprendió pero después no pudo y le correspondió tal demostración de amor....Al separarse  
  
Tamao:....Joven Yoh...yo  
  
Yoh: Tamao....no se que decir  
  
Tamao: discúlpeme (y salio corriendo del lugar completamente sonrojada)  
  
Yoh pero....  
  
Voz1: Vamos joven Yoh va a dejar que se escape  
  
Yoh: ¿que?  
  
Vos2: Vamos vaya tras ella  
  
Yoh: y ustedes dos que hacen aquí...Cochi y Pochi  
  
Cochi: no es momento para explicaciones joven Yoh, vaya por ella  
  
Pochi: ella si lo Ama joven Yoh (haciendo un énfasis en la palabra Si)  
  
Yoh:....Tamao espera (tratando de seguir el rastro de la Shaman)  
  
Cochi: lo logramos Pochi  
  
Pochi: al Fin Tamao se casara  
  
Cochi: y ya no se le ira el tren  
  
Cochi/Pochi: Si!!!  
  
Mientras Tanto en el campamento de Hao se encontraba un shaman, manipulador de fuego, el cual permanecía en lo alto de un árbol, sosteniendo una rosa roja, aunque no lo crean parecía se veía un poco preocupado, si tal vez, ya que no podía permitir que Ana estuviera, triste. Si triste por el, por su hermano. Después de Tanto pensarlo Hao entro a la tienda donde Ana y el dormían pero solo encontró, a Ana una Itako dormida en su cama, al parecer tenia un rostro un poco rojo, ¿acaso había llorado? Pero por que, el nunca pensó que Ana lloraría por el, por tan poca cosa pero al ver el bello rostro de la chica que estaba habitando su cama una sonrisa se mostró.  
  
Hao: Ana (le susurro al oído)  
  
Ana: que pasa (sonando aun dormida)  
  
Hao: tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, quiero que te portes bien y te quedes aquí, crees que podrás hacerlo  
  
Ana: si  
  
Hao: me alegro no tardo  
  
Ana: si como digas (y se quedo profundamente dormida)  
  
Hao que aun permanecía cerca de Ana le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tapo con la sabana y dejo la rosa que traía a un lado de la Itako, después salio del lugar.  
  
Mientras tanto donde se encontraba Tamao.  
  
Tamao: soy una tonta, por que le dije eso al joven Yoh, ahora me ha de detestar, me ha de odiar, ha de pensar miles de cosas malas de m  
  
Yoh: al contrario Tamao (apareciendo detrás de ella)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh  
  
Yoh: no tienes que sentirte mal, además, aun no se por que nunca me lo dijiste  
  
Tamao: tenía miedo  
  
Yoh: miedo ¿de que?  
  
Tamao: de que usted no me correspondiera  
  
Yoh: jaja vamos Tamao eso es absurdo  
  
Tamao: por que lo dice (sonando algo sorprendida)  
  
Yoh: Bueno, a decir verdad tu alguna vez me gustaste  
  
Tamao: que dice!!!  
  
Yoh: recuerdas cuando éramos niños y tú llorabas por que tenías miedo de los entrenamientos del abuelo  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Yoh: bueno, recuerdo que...nunca te rendiste y venciste ese temor, eso me agrado de ti, tu valentía.  
  
Tamao: que cosas dice joven Yoh, yo siempre he sido una cobarde, tanto que no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía por usted  
  
Yoh: jaja pero eso no tiene nada que ver, tu me gustaste Tamao hasta que...  
  
Tamao: hasta que la señora Ana entro a su vida, si lo se, pero usted necesita de ella  
  
Yoh: te equivocas, ella solo me dio entrenamientos y dolor, mucho dolor y tú, tú siempre estuviste ahí, conmigo apoyándome y te lo agradezco Tamao  
  
Pero antes de que Tamao pudiera hacer algo Yoh beso la beso por segunda vez, lo hizo de tal manera que la pelirosada lo abrazo y lo beso con mas pasión pero al separarse hubo una gran explosión en ese lugar y apareció frente a ellos nada mas ni nada menos que el espíritu de fuego.  
  
Hao: vaya Yoh no pensé encontrarte en este lugar ni mucho menos con ella  
  
Yoh: Hao...  
  
Hao: veo que la noticia que te dio mi linda Ana no te puso triste ya que si estuvieras triste no andarías con esa mujer...verdad hermanito  
  
Yoh: ...tu que sabes de lo que yo siento  
  
Hao: claro que si se, mientras tu estas aquí haciendo quien sabe que con tu amiguita Ana esta mas que deprimida esta destrozada y eso no lo puedo permitir así que he venido a que te disculpes por todo lo que haz hecho  
  
Yoh:....lo que yo he hecho, mas bien lo que ella me ha hecho a mi  
  
Hao: ¿de que hablas?  
  
Yoh: no te hagas el tonto Hao bien sabes que ella fue la que me rompió el corazón no yo a ella  
  
Hao: no importa quien allá hecho sufrir a quien, lo que no puedo permitir es que Ana este sufriendo por TU culpa así que te matare, así Ana ya no tendrá por que llorar por ti  
  
Yoh:....Anda hazlo, inténtalo  
  
Hao: vaya, si que haz cambiado, pero no importa aun así no te salvaras  
  
En ese instante Hao e Yoh realizaron la posesión con las espadas y comenzaron a pelear, Yoh comenzó a atacar a Hao pero el fácilmente esquivo los golpes de Yoh. Mientras tanto en el campamento de Hao  
  
Ana: (despertando) ¿Hao?..... No (mirando la rosa que el Shaman dejo)  
  
Volviendo a la pelea Yoh aun seguía peleando contra Hao mientras que Tamao permanecía inmóvil sin poder hacer nada al respeto.  
  
Hao: Vamos Yoh eso es todo lo que tienes  
  
Yoh: no (golpeando a Hao con su espada)  
  
Vos: Deténganse, no pelen más  
  
Yoh/Hao: pero si es...  
  
N/A: Bueno este es el fic...quedo bien ¿no? espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado ya que, el capitulo que viene probablemente sea el final así que estén preparados y dejen sus opiniones 


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Hola a Todos! Por fin les traigo el próximo capítulo se que este fic es largo pero ya este es el ultimo capitulo así que espero que les agrade el final de este fic  
  
Un Nuevo Comienzo  
  
Vos: Basta no pelen más  
  
Hao: pero que...  
  
Yoh: Hana ¿que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Hana: no quiero que peles papa se lo que sucede y no tiene caso  
  
Yoh: pero  
  
Hana: papa no peles con ese sujeto no vale la pena que gastes tu energía en gente como el  
  
Hao: vaya te crees muy valiente chiquillo al interponerte en esta pelea ¿verdad?  
  
Hana: no me creo lo soy y tu mas te vale no acercarte a mi papa o si no  
  
Hao: (apareciendo justo enfrente de Hana) o si no que  
  
Hana: te las veras con....  
  
Pero Hana es interrumpido por...  
  
Ana: ¿Hana exactamente que crees que estas haciendo?  
  
Hana: a...ma...mi (sonando algo nervioso)  
  
Ana: nada de mami te he dicho miles de veces que aun no estas listo para un combate  
  
Yoh: Ana... que estas haciendo aqu  
  
Ana: he venido a detener esta tontería esto...esto ya no tiene caso exijo que se detengan los 2 en este mismo instante  
  
Yoh: que!  
  
Hana: pero mama  
  
Ana: yo ya he tomado mi decisión, ya no tienen por que pelear  
  
Hao: veo que aun no lo comprendes verdad Ana  
  
Ana....  
  
Y Justo en ese momento sonó algo muy familiar, si era ese sonido el cual anunciaba nuevas batallas, nuevos retos. Hao solo se río, Yoh puso una cara que Ana jamás había visto, no, no era de temor mas bien era seria, demasiado.  
  
Hao: vaya al fin podremos pelear en serio no es así Yoh  
  
Tamao: que!  
  
Hao: ja! Es hora de que te de una buena lección  
  
Yoh: .....  
  
Hao: vaya creo que la impresión fue demasiada para ti pero no importa ya que los grandes espíritus se encargaran, de llevar a cabo este combate  
  
Ana solo miro a Hao y después volteo a mirar al pequeño que yacía a su lado, se notaba algo pensativo Ana al ver esto se dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza y le sonrió, Hana jamás había visto a su madre así, mostrando ese cariño por el. Hana también le sonrió pero no pudo evitar poner esa cara de preocupación. Paso el día y...  
  
Silver: como podrán observar hoy se llevara a cabo el combate contra Yoh Asakura y Hao Asakura, déjenme recordarles que no podrán matar a su oponente solo podrán dejarlo inconsciente el primero en ganar pasara a la tercera etapa del torneo. Listos Pelen!  
  
Hao: ja! Espíritu de fuego! (aparece el espíritu de fuego cargando a Hao en la palma de su mano)  
  
Yoh: Vamos Amidamaru, la legendaria espada, Harusame (Yoh hace la posesión de segundo grado)  
  
Hao: Vaya veo que tus habilidades han incrementado considerablemente pero (sonríe) eso no te servirá de nada.  
  
Pero la mirada de Hao rápidamente se poso sobre la Itako que se encontraba en el publico, al lado permanecía el valiente pequeño Hana y a su lado la preocupada pero a la vez timida Tamao. Ana solo cerró los ojos no por temor si no por que al parecer sabía el resultado de esta batalla  
  
Hana: tu puedes papa ¡véncelo! (levantándose de su asiento)  
  
Tamao: Vamos Yoh (N/a: recuerden Tamao ya no le dice el "joven Yoh")  
  
Y La batalla dio inicio Yoh comenzó a atacar al espíritu de fuego con su espada pero Hao pudo esquivar sus ataques. Yoh siguió golpeando al espíritu pero rápidamente el espíritu desapareció para convertirse en la pequeña espada rodeada por llamas de fuego  
  
Hao: ahora si que empiece el combate  
  
Yoh: lo mismo digo Yoh comenzó a Atacar a Hao, Hao también comenzó a atacar a Yoh era como si los 2 deseasen pelear con todas sus fuerzas olvidándose de su rivalidad de Ana y del hecho de que eran hermanos.  
  
Yoh: vamos Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: Claro  
  
Yoh ataco a Hao haciendo que su espada volara fuera de las manos de su dueño pero justo antes de que Yoh pudiera atacar al indefenso shaman este rápidamente quemo a Yoh con el fuego que lo protegía, Yoh Callo al suelo pero se levanto, Hao solo tuvo que levantar su mano para poder así atrapar su espada  
  
Hao: Vamos Yoh no te confíes recuerda que esta es una batalla seria (tono sarcástico)  
  
Yoh: no molestes  
  
Mientras Tanto en medio del los espectadores  
  
Ren: ja ese inútil de Yoh se esta confiando  
  
Fausto: Te equivocas Hao se ha vuelto mas fuerte  
  
Horo: ese miserable  
  
Ryu: usted puede don Yoh  
  
Chocolove: confiamos en este chitito chiquito (sale volando golpeado por Ren)  
  
Mientras Tanto en el combate  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru vamos a ganar  
  
Hao: vamos espíritu de fuego  
  
Yoh esquivo el golpe de Hao pero al aparecer se confió y Hao le dio un golpe derribándolo. Yoh se levanto agarro su espada y señalo a Hao con ella. Hao solo sonri  
  
Yoh: tú... tú me quitaste lo que mas amaba quiero que me digas por que  
  
Hao: ja! Por que lo que tu tienes por derecho me pertenece al ser tu hermano mayor solo he venido a reclamar (mirando a Ana) lo que es mío.  
  
Yoh: en serio pues no te dejare Amidamaru!!! Pero algo sucedió, Yoh parecía muy enojado, si esa tranquilidad que el poseía se había desvanecido por competo y en su lugar una ira se apodero del Shaman. Hao quedo sorprendido jamás había visto a Yoh de ese modo estaba furioso tanto que su posesión empezó a cambiar y aquella luz que proyectaba su espada comenzó a tornarse mas brillante, se tiño de un color azul, si su espada ahora era de agua.  
  
Hao: vaya admiro ese poder de pelea que tienes pero recuerda que estas peleando con el próximo sha..  
  
Pero antes de que Hao pudiera terminar Yoh ya había empezado a atacarlo, si había tomado a Hao desprevenido y empezó a aprovechar esta ventajosa situación  
  
Hao: que demonios crees que haces  
  
Yoh: te ganare así que vete preparando  
  
Hao no pudo mas Yoh...si Yoh había sobrepasado sus poderes de una manera que el jamás había imaginado. Rápidamente el fuego de la espada de Hao comenzó a extinguirse hasta que desapareció por completo, si, la posesión de Hao Asakura había desaparecido y el...había perdido el combate. Hao rápidamente callo al suelo herido su capa estaba rota y solo permanecía ahí esperando lo que estaba por venir  
  
Ana: Hao  
  
Todos: Ana  
  
Pero Ana no los escucho y bajo rápidamente al lugar en donde yacía Hao, Yoh había tomado su espada y estaba en frente del Shaman De fuego solo lo miro, su mirada era de odio, ira odio puro.  
  
Yoh: me quitaste una felicidad y ahora no me queda nada, es mi turno de quitarte lo que tu me arrebataste  
  
Pero Antes de que Yoh pudiera cometer ese acto de maldad (N/A: para quienes no sepan iba a lastimar a Hao con su espada) fue detenido por un rosario muy peculiar  
  
Ana: detente  
  
Yoh solo miro a Ana, Ana tenia su rostro cubierto por su cabello rubio, no sonrió, no lo miro solo apretó con fuerza su rosario.  
  
Ana: no te atrevas  
  
Yoh: tú no eres nadie para impedirlo  
  
Ana: si lo haces nunca te lo perdonare  
  
Yoh....ja.....jajajaja  
  
Esa Risa no era la típica del Shaman esta era diferente era mala era una sonrisa de burla si, Yoh se estaba burlando de su todavía esposa  
  
Yoh: tu no me lo impedirás que acaso no lo comprendes Ana el, el te aparto de mi lado contra tu propia voluntad  
  
Ana: cállate  
  
Yoh: no Ana he callado por muchos años y ya no ya no lo haré estoy arto tu no debes ir con el tu lugar es conmigo  
  
Ana: y tu noviecita que.... Yoh acéptalo tu...tu ya no me amas así que déjalo ir déjame ir yo ya no soy parte de ti, ahora yo he tomado mi decisión la cual es permanecer al lado de tu gemelo  
  
Yoh solo la miro, era verdad todo lo que ella decía era verdad, el ya no la amaba pero dejarla ir al final...de que servían sus esfuerzos si ella siempre quiso permanecer a su lado. Ana soltó a Yoh y se acerco a Hao, Hao solo se sostenía el brazo el cual estaba gravemente herido.  
  
Ana: esta fue mi decisión y nada hará que cambie  
  
Hana: (quien llego al lugar) mama....por que lo haces (mirándola con una cara triste)  
  
Si Hana lo había escuchado, sabia que su madre pronto no estaría con el solo esperaba aquellas palabras  
  
Ana: y como he tomado mi decisión (levantándose y dirigiéndose a Hana) tu Hana te quedaras con tu padre, se muy bien que no he sido una buena madre pero, nunca dudes, nunca pienses que no te quiero, por que estarías cometiendo un error  
  
Hana: pero aun así no quiero que te vayas  
  
Ana: (arrodillándose al lado de su hijo) y no me iré jamás siempre estaré contigo Hana solo llámame y estaré a tu lado pero he decidido permanecer lejos al lado de Hao así que necesito que continúes con tus entrenamientos para que así te conviertas en el shaman mas poderoso  
  
Hana: si mama (sonriendo estilo Yoh)  
  
Yoh: ¿y a donde iras?  
  
Ana: no lo se  
  
Yoh: Ana....  
  
Ana: lo siento Yoh pero es mi decisión y no la cambiare  
  
Yoh: de acuerdo  
  
Ana: además hay alguien que te esta esperando (volteando a ver a Tamao)  
  
Yoh: jeje (típica risa de Yoh)  
  
Hao: Ana debemos irnos  
  
Ana: adiós Yoh Asakura fue un placer haberte conocido Yoh: anulare el matrimonio y...tratare de explicarles a los abuelos  
  
Ana: si adiós  
  
Y Ana y Hao desaparecieron en una llamarada de fuego)  
  
Tamao: (quien llego al lugar) Yoh yo...  
  
Yoh: esta bien Tamao presiento que a esos 2 les espera un lindo futuro  
  
Tamao:...si  
  
Yoh., bueno es hora e irnos será mejor explicarle a los abuelos lo que ha pasado (Yoh se empieza a alejar)  
  
Tamao: espera Yoh  
  
Si ese se podría decir que era un final "feliz" pero mas bien era un comienzo, el comienzo y la bienvenida de muchas cosas. Ana permaneció al lado del Shaman de Fuego y Yoh permaneció al lado de Tamao "el cupido Tamao"  
  
N/A: Bueno este es el Final espero que les haya agradado jejej y espero sus reviews pues quiero anunciar que por un tiempo no escribiré historias por que he tenido tiempo jeje pero próximamente haré mas nos veremos en otro fic y Haru muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto de "ser el personaje" tratare de mejorar mis fics la próxima vez 


End file.
